Delectable Candy
by Lady M Harris
Summary: Passion flares between a lovely charge for her wicked guardian. Originally written as a Candy Candy fanfiction (Candy and Albert).
1. Lady Fate

Delectable Candy  
  
By Michelle Harris  
Aka Lady M. Harris  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
1871, London...  
  
They were too loud. Candy smothered a soft laugh underneath her covers, trying not to twitch, thereby giving herself away. She could hear her friends, Nila and Alys trying to sneak into her room without making a noise. They failed miserly. Gasps of soft laughter, feet usually so nimble tripped over the thick rug in the entry way because of the darkness and the furniture in the sparsely filled room was moved around by their clumsiness. The sounds of giggling laughter came to an abrupt halt before Candy's bundled form. Candy felt her ears prickle, knowing without seeing, that her friends were finally upon her.   
  
"Candy, wake up you silly nilly!" Nila erupted into more laughter as she nudged Candy's shoulder. It was a glorious Saturday morning, with the sun shining brightly against the early fall morning. The leaves on the trees were turning colors, turning the school grounds of Saint Martin's Catholic girls school into a beautiful showcase of oranges, beige, browns, yellows and reds against the backdrop of the antique and majestic stone buildings and buttressed, brick church.  
  
Alys laughed quietly, looking over her shoulder and hoping that she didn't disturb Candy's roommate with her laughter, who was buried beneath her covers, snoring quietly. When no movement was discernible Alys returned her attention back to Candy who continued to ignore her school friends.  
  
  
Nila glanced at her friend as Alys put a finger to her lips to indicate silence. Then she winked at her and Alys had to suppress a chuckle. Nila reached over to Candy's shoulders and grabbed her blankets, swiftly taking the entire covers off her in one elaborate sweep.  
  
Candy gasped in surprise and shuddered as the cold air hit her legs, curled up near her stomach. Her once sleepy eyes flew open wide in righteous outrage at her friends. "Honestly!" She gasped with heated conviction, blinking her emerald gaze as she tried to clear the sleep from her mind. "A girl cannot even sleep in around here without being bullied by her friends."  
  
Her friends laughed outright at her comments and Candy could not help but to smile along with them, if a bit grumpily.  
  
"You cannot mean to sleep your entire morning away, when it is so beautiful outside!" Alys continued laugh as she watched Candy roll into a sitting position.  
  
"And since when have you become such a morning person, Alys?" Candy yawned, stretching her legs out in front of her.  
  
"Since the college boys from Eaton have arrived in town last night, that's when!" Nila added nodding her head with Alys.  
  
"Boys?" Candy questioned, not surprised by the announcement and laughed at the same time, glancing at her friends as she slid off her bed. She looked over at her roommate and noticed not a budge from the rise and fall beneath the covers. Litty could sleep like the dead, she thought smiling.  
  
"But of course, boys!" Alys grinned. "Why else would we be about at such an ungodly hour?" Alys waved her gloved hands about her as if to emphasize her point.  
  
"Suuush! Alys, you don't Mother Maria to hear you!" Nila gasped out with a smiling whisper, sitting on Candy's rumpled bed. "I swear she got ears as long as Norway!" Nila added as Alys started laughing again.  
  
Candy's smile grew wider at her friends' outrageous description of Mother Maria. "You don't even know where Norway is, Nila!"  
  
"So...but you get the point, don't you?" Nila shrugged her dainty shoulders. She brushed an offending piece of lint off her elegant day dress, the yellow and white strips of her velvet trim dress matched her small, yellow kid slippers. Crisp, white gloves donned her small hands. "If she knew we were up and about this early, we have a fine time trying to get rid of her."  
  
Candy shook her head, the long, golden curls rippling with the movement of her head, swaying enticingly beside her hips. Smiling, she walked over to her armoire to pull out her best dress. It wasn't the newest of dresses she owned, and quite frankly, it was becoming too girlish for her to wear. It was pale blue, the sleeves were quite short, the hem of the dress now above her ankles and inappropriate for a girl of her eighteen years and of course, it was tight around her chest. Even the waist needed tightening, since her waist had somehow become quite small in the past year. Yet, it was the best dress that she owned.  
  
"Oh Candy, you can't possibly be thinking of wearing that?" Alys gasped out anxiously, walking over to Candy and rudely snatched the dress from her hand. She flung the dress on the wooden floor with flourish, a disgusted curl on her lovely lips.  
  
Candy frowned, "why ever not? It's the only thing I own that doesn't stretch too tightly over my-my-" she stammered with embarrassment as she glanced down at her chest. The offending mounds were no longer small bumps, but quite round and shapely. The last several months had proved quite a change in that area of her anatomy. It wasn't the only change; her entire figure had blossomed. Where she had been quite slim before, everything seemed to have filled out and curved in all the right places. Some areas more than others, she thought with dismay again as she continued to stare at her bosom with faint dislike. As if it had a life of its own, Candy thought with distaste. Because of her change, the boys from the surrounding schools were swarming around her like buzzing bees and did their best to get her notice them. To her half-hearted disgust and her friends' delight.  
  
"Oh I know that!" Alys shook her head gently at her friend, not wanting to hurt Candy's feelings. "But I brought one of my dresses for you to wear. The one that daddy had ordered last year and got the measurements all wrong." She rolled her China blue eyes heavenward in disgust. "I told him to leave it up to mama..." Then shaking her head as if to clear her train of thoughts, "As a matter of fact, I brought the other dresses as well from the trunk that he sent. None of them fit quite right in the well, um--you know and I might as well get some use out of them." Alys finished, noticing the frown that was beginning to form on her friend's face.  
  
Nila could see the wheels turning in Candy's mind as Candy's face began to frown and Nila knew that Alys would have to think of something else far more creditable for Candy to accept the gift. She knew how much pride Candy had and something like this would only be thrown back into their faces. "That is...you can use them until you can pay back Alys for the dresses, Candy," Nila added, noticing Alys head nodding along with her. There, now Candy couldn't say no to the dresses, Nila thought.  
  
Candy frowned delicately at her two friends, who stood earnestly watching her face for any type of disagreement on her part. She knew what they were trying to do and her heart went out to both of them. One so fair, the other a dark beauty.  
  
Nila's father was of Oriental descent, marrying a German wife along his travels. Although his money and fortune was new, coming from the working class of the Bourgeois, his wife was of the upper class, a baron's daughter. The combination of the two cultures had produced an exotic looking daughter. Nila's skin was golden and smooth, her brown eyes almond shaped and cat-like accompanied by full, red lips. Her hair was as black as midnight reaching below her slim waist, her body quite delicate looking and curving nicely. Though she was sweet when she wanted to be, Nila was best known around the school for her sharp tongue and clever mind.  
  
Alys was the very opposite, tall, curvy and refined in her form. Her father, a viscount was from a rich and powerful family in Spain. Alys' mother was of equal stature and beauty to her father's flattering looks. Pale blonde hair trailed below her waist, pretty sky-blue eyes and a creamy complexion that any girl would die for was the full description of Alys. Alys enjoyed flaunting her beauty around the girls at school.   
  
Alys scoffed at Nila's ideas of being so quick-minded around men of the world. Men didn't appreciate a quick mind, was Alys' fond saying. Candy would only blush, as Alys would wave her hand like and shrug her shoulders as if she was a born coquette. Nila would grin at their friend, wondering how times Alys had practiced the gesture in front of her mirror. Men, Alys would continue, appreciated a woman who did not talk, a woman who was pretty to look at and a woman who would bear their heir. That was what men wanted. Alys would then shrug her pretty shoulders again as if she was right in her deductions nonchalantly and say that she would keep her opinions to the women of their class. For a woman ruled her household, and in return she would eventually rule her husband, whether he knew it or not. Candy and Nila would only laugh at her comments and wondered where she had gotten such advice. Why my mother of course, Alys would laugh along with her friends.  
  
Of course, Nila would have to add her comments to Alys' such worldly deductions, that it depended on the man of the household and whether or not he wanted to be ruled, especially by his wife. Candy would join in and say something about love and honor between the wife and husband, spoiling the entire conversation. You're such an innocent Nila would proclaim arrogantly to Candy. Candy would quip back that she was and that she knew for certainty that her friends, Nila and Alys were too. Which would only have the young girls laughing again.  
  
It was a wonder to Candy how she had become such good friends with such an unlikely pair. However, their friendship had clicked from day one and they had been steadfast friends for nearly two years. The three were rarely seen without the other. Candy wondered how she had got along the year before they had arrived at St. Martin's.  
  
"Oh, oh all right if you insist!" Candy exclaimed with feigned exasperation to her friends, Alys and Nila, taking the dress from Alys' hand. It would be nice to wear something nice for a change, she thought admiring the pale green taffeta dress in her hand. She remembered Alys' shriek of dismay at the trunk's contents that she had ordered when they arrived for her. All five of the dresses were too short in height, too large around her bosom and too tight around Alys' waist. A month later, a letter followed from Alys' mother explaining the situation and that her father had actually ordered the dresses on behalf of Alys' mother. Alys could not understand why her father's steward had ordered the dresses without seeking the advice of her mother's closest advisor within their household while Alys' mother recovered from a very bad cold.   
  
"I still don't know why I put up with such friends?" Candy continued to mumble as Nila and Alys exchanged glances of triumph. Candy's gaze slid to the other dresses sitting on her chair that she had failed to notice earlier. Sure enough, the other four dresses were there. Candy sighed again. They were beautiful.  
  
"And I don't know why you don't contact that wayward guardian of yours, Candy," Nila huffed as she sat back against Candy's bed. They had had this conversation before. "I mean, you're eighteen now...pretty soon you'll have to leave the school," Nila commented, glancing at Alys for some support on the situation. "I mean, you're practically living as a pauper, Candy! And we both know he's as rich as an Arab in a harem."  
  
Alys shrugged, wondering at her friend's choice of words, adding, "you know that Nila is leaving in a couple of months, to be married to her betrothed. I will follow by the end of the year," she suppressed another shudder, for she didn't look forward to it. But as it was, her life was already set in motion for her. Candy's however was still hanging in the air, even after recently turning eighteen a couple of months ago.  
  
Candy smiled as she pulled the dress over her head, taking a deep breath and said, "but I did."  
  
"What?" Came their initial response of shock of the being the last informed.  
  
"When did you do that?" Alys breathed in with surprise.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Nila gasped with outrage at Candy.  
  
Candy shrugged her shoulders, smiling widely at them. "I still have not been able to get a hold of Albert. Apparently, my letter was forwarded to Scotland where he has been residing for the past year. But I have yet to hear from him," she finished and began buttoning the front of her dress.  
  
"Perhaps, soon you'll hear from him," Nila voiced out loud, uneasy about the news. They wondered what would become of their friend should her guardian decide to contact her.  
  
"Don't frown at me like that!" Candy stopped buttoning her dress as she watched Nila and Alys exchange glances of worry. "I'm sure that when the time is right, I'll hear something."  
  
When Alys opened her mouth to say something else, Candy shook her head negatively. Alys subsided and smiled wanly.  
  
"You're right of course," Nila replied, nodding her head solemnly.  
  
"Oh...help me with these buttons, please!" Candy implored her friends becoming frustrated with the tiny buttons along the front of her dress and tactfully changing the subject. They jumped up, dispensing the uncertainty between the three and laughing proceeded to help Candy get dressed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Richmond, Virginia...  
  
  
  
Albert sighed with slight annoyance as he continued to read the letter before him. His deep blue eyes rapidly scanned the contents of the papers. The letter was from Candy forwarded to his London address and then to Scotland, in hopes of reaching him in time before his departure back to his estates in Richmond. Alas, the letter missed its mark to its elusive addressee and was once again forwarded to him in Richmond. Hence, a nearly five months delay in reaching him. He knew quite well that Candy probably thought that he had abandoned her. And rightly so in her deductions based on the amount of traveling he had been doing lately, his mouth turned at the thought.  
  
Thoughts of a golden girl with sparkling green eyes and a sprinkle of mischievous freckles flickered across his mind for a brief moment. He sighed softly. For he surely knew that the young girl he had left behind on Penny's Hill, three years ago was no longer the young girl he remembered. As time had its way of revealing it's natural courses, the girl was probably a young woman now.  
  
He smiled ironically to his thoughts. Just as she was now probably a lovely, young woman in the prime of her youth, the past years had changed him in more ways than he cared to remember.  
  
Upon his inheritance of the Rutherford fortune, he had to reluctantly conceded to the extent of his holdings, especially after finally admitting publicly his position within his family. It had been a shock to most of the family members, he remembered. They had no idea that he; young Albert was actually the "Uncle Ale." Uncle Ale had been termed by family members as the mysterious and unknown caretaker of the Rutherford fortune. The situation then had suited him fine, trying to find his purpose in life and who he wanted to be.   
  
His search for direction and purpose nearly killed him in the process and it bothered him more than he cared to admit. His adventures to Africa to travel its vast continent and his daring exploits to bring back a diamond large enough to fill his palm, just for the thrill of having accomplishing the impossible was nearly the cause of his death. If it weren't for the Maasai girl and Johnson, he would be dead by now. He recovered from the gunshot wounds he received from the guards at the De Beers' diamond beaches, traveled back to the states and then moved on to Richmond. While aboard the train to Richmond, it crashed targeted by robbers for its hidden haul of gold that government officials were trying to transport. From the crash, he ended up suffering from a bout of amnesia. That took no less than a half of year to recover from.  
  
Yet, as he took over the financial aspects of his estates, he found an immense pleasure and satisfaction in running them. He watched his coffers grow the last couple of years beyond that of what was given to him and knowing that his extended family, generation to the next generation would lack for nothing underneath his hand.  
  
On the contrary to what Candy probably thought, Albert had not forgotten about her at all. Upon her eighteenth birthday he was reminded quite well that she was now of eligible marriage age. As forethought, he had made lengthy preparations for a return to London to fetch his young charge. His London townhouse was already prepared to receive Candy upon her arrival. However, the situation with his grandmother, Ally had to be dealt with first and foremost. Although his ancestral home was in Scotland, he deemed it a far more appropriate place for his grandmother's residence. The mansion was far too large for a bachelor of his state and his grandmother rather liked the idea of playing hostess to his huge home. It also afforded him the luxury of making sure the place was properly taken care of by installing her and a formidable army of servants under her care.  
  
  
He carefully put away the tattered letter into his breast pocket of his elegant, navy linen jacket and sat back against his high back, leather-grained chair to stare pensively outside of his library window. He did not see the large, French windows that overlooked the lush green lawns, immaculately trimmed brushes and shrubs that surrounded the house. Nor did he take heed of the stately trees where the leaves were beginning to turn colors from the onset of fall, trees that lined the impressive driveway to his white, row-columnar mansion. His late Uncle, William Albert Sterling, rebuilt the house burnt down by the Carpet-baggers during the revolutionary war of the states and it was half the size of their ancestral home in Glasgow, Scotland.  
  
Albert was hoping to slow the pace of his traveling between his estates. He hoped to settle Candy into London's society, marry her off to a good match and then return back to his estates by the end of the following spring, should his planning and just a little of Lady Luck work in good favor for him. His ship was due to leave the following day for London, reminding him once more of the last minute details that he wanted attended to before his long departure for Europe. However, as Albert knew from past experiences, he knew that Lady Luck nor Lady Fate ever yielded to the whims of human musings, however carefully planned their original intentions.  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon.   
Author's notes: This story was originally written for the 1970's anime called Candy Candy. I made some changes to fit my needs and may pursue publishing it in future. But that's the far future, if it ever happens. The complete story, written exactly for the anime sits at my website: http://ladymharris.homestead.com. Along with some Sailor Moon fan fiction that I'll try to get posted here eventually. Any questions or comments please feel free to contact me (ladymharris@yahoo.com). No flames, please. Thanks.  
  



	2. Fanciful Meetings

Delectable Candy  
by Michelle Harris   
August 11, 2000   
Chapter 2  
  
London...  
  
"Candy, would you please stop by my office after class?" Sister Sarah asked Candy when she turned in her reading assignment.  
  
Candy nodded, wondering what could be wrong as she made her way to Sister Sarah's office once class had let out for the afternoon. She told Nila and Alys to go on ahead of her to the library and that she would catch up with them later, as soon as she saw to Sister Sarah.  
  
"This won't take very long, Candy," Sister Sarah smiled to Candy once she had seated herself in one of the wooden chairs before Sister Sarah's desk. The letter from Candy's guardian lay open on her desk.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Candy waited politely. Sister Sarah was younger than the other sisters, with gentle amber eyes and shared a general interest toward the girls. The older sisters were usually more reserved and conservative, preferring to keep their distance from the young women who were taught the fine arts, literature and how to run a household once they were encased within their betrothed's home.  
  
"I've received instructions from your guardian, the Marquis of Rutherford," Sister Sarah began noting the surprised expression fleeing across Candy's once serene face. She smiled again, trying to think of a gentle way of explaining the situation at hand.   
  
Sister Sarah was not surprised by the news, although Candy's guardian was certain late in the matter. But Sister Sarah had faith in everyone and the young Marquis was no different in her faith for him. He was certainly in for a treat, she smiled inwardly, since Candy's arrival three years ago had wrought wondrous changes to her mental and physical appearance. Sister Sarah was not very surprised to finally see the letter sitting on her desk early this morning summoning Candy to her guardian's townhouse in the heart of Hyde district. The Marquis was coming to claim his charge and he was definitely in for a surprise, even if he was late in the matter. Gone was the young girl of yesterday and in her place was a young and beautiful woman who was eloquent, graceful and lovely beyond words.  
  
"Albert?" Candy whispered, her heart hammering away in her chest, her hands trembling atop her lap. She smoothed the gray material of her dress as if trying to find comfort in the familiar school uniform. For she knew without a doubt, that her days at St. Martin's were numbered, perhaps even less than a few days.  
  
Sister Sarah nodded, "yes, he is expecting you this evening at his residence in town. Your carriage will be waiting at three this afternoon. It should be more than enough time to get your trunks packed and to say your good-byes to your friends."   
  
Candy nodded her head numbly, barely able to contain her excitement and a twinge of apprehension that flowed through her body from the news, her fingers curled tightly against her sides. At three todayÂ...two hours from now she would be on her way to her new house and away from all those that she had to grown to care for and love at the school. Briefly, Nila and Alys' faces flashed across her mind replaced by Albert's deep blue eyes and soft smile. It's been three years since I've seen him, she reflected. She wondered if he had changed, as she was sure that she had.  
  
"I can not believe it!" Nila cried out, following Candy around the room as she tried to help Candy pack. "I mean, here we were lamenting how you were practically forgotten and then suddenly you're being whisked away just like that!" She finished throwing clothes into Candy's trunks. Candy glanced at her friend, sighing patiently as she stared at the mess Nila left behind in her trunks. She picked up the articles and started folding them neatly.  
  
"Just like that!" Alys echoed Nila sardonically. She sat on Candy's bed and smiled indulgently at her two friends. "You're just jealous that it isn't you, Nila dear," she laughed at Nila's affronted visage. "Did he say anything else to you in the letter to Sister Sarah?" She asked, curiously.  
  
Candy nodded her negatively, biting down on her lower lip in consternation as she folded one of the dresses that Alys had loaned her. "No, he didn't. They were just instructions, that's all."  
  
"God, what I wouldn't give to be in your place, Candy," Nila suddenly burst out with enthusiasm, unable to contain the excitement she was feeling or what she knew of Candy's guardian.  
  
Candy gave her a curious, little stare, her green gaze wide. "Why ever for?" A frown appeared on her lovely face.  
  
Nila grabbed one of Candy's hands, the excitement bubbling within her. She glanced at Alys who in return rolled her eyes heavenward, as if to say that she not was associated to Nila who would undoubtedly would make a fool out of herself with the next coming moments.  
  
"My goodness Candy, you really don't know, do you?" Alys guessed, a smile erupting across her face despite Candy's growing frown. Alys wanted to rub her hands together like a commoner, but refrained herself at the last moment.  
  
"Alright now, you've got my attention, please don't keep me in suspense," Candy said with curiosity and with just a tinge of impatience. Her hands went on her hips; a stance that she would have never had the courage to display in public.  
  
Nila laughed softly. Alys twittered. The three girls looked quite fetching despite their gray uniforms. Was it any wonder when the young men from the surrounding private schools singled them out amongst other girls within their school?  
  
"Candy, you haven't heard the rumors about your wicked guardian?" Nila burst out as Candy's eyes grew wide at the word 'wicked' attached to her guardian's name. Certainly, those were not the descriptions or nor the Albert she knew!  
  
"In London, they say he is quite the devilish one. Enigmatic, utterly handsome and masculine, and very nonchalant towards the women. At least, that's what we've heard of your marquis. The beautiful women clamor for his attention, despite that there is a rumor that he has an established mistress," Alys blushed at the last statement before Candy's widening eyes. Alys could see that Candy was having a hard time adjusting or even believing the rumors.  
  
"Oh, I would love to meet such a man and here he is, your guardian!" Nila sighed wistfully as Candy's gaze swung to her friend as if she had never seen her act this way. Even Alys' behavior was unusual. All of this ruckus and odd behavior was because of her gentle guardianÂ...Albert? It defied logic, she summarized.  
  
Then, Candy smiled gently at her friends, shaking her head at them and coming to a decision on the matter. "Albert is not that way. You must have the wrong marquis, I'll say," she packed the clothing deeper into her trunk. "Albert is gentle, kind and certainly not a rogue as the ton boast of!"  
  
Alys and Nila exchanged glances of surprise at the softly spoken words, unable to suppress their giggles. They both knew that their stubborn friend would just have to find out on her own, who the real Albert was and the man beneath his cool veneer. They ran over to Candy and engulfed her in a tight hug, causing Candy to gasp with laughter, a sudden overwhelming sadness of leaving her two dearest friends behind and what their futures held in store for them.  
  
"You'll write, won't you?" Alys said as the tears made their way into her eyes.  
  
Candy nodded suddenly at loss for words, as she hugged her friends tightly back.  
  
"Oh Candy, even if you don't--we'll understand. For I do believe that we go on to better things in life!" Nila cried out optimistic as the tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. Alys nodded her head in agreement as she wiped at the tears that managed to escape from her eyes.  
  
"I certainly hope you're right!" Candy cried out. Then changing the subject, she burst out, "Alys, do you want your dresses back?"  
  
Alys blinked her pretty blue eyes, confused for a moment as Nila started laughing again. "Of course not, you silly willy!" At that final comment, the girls starting laughing and chuckling again as if nothing in the world mattered and that life was certainly grand.  
  
Candy hoped against the odds that something wonderful was waiting over the horizons for her and her friends. Even if the rumors were true about AlbertÂ-which she highly doubted--even Albert would not be cruel to her as the others in the past were to her. It was not his nature and she certainly didn't expect that part of him to ever change.  
  
  
  
Rutherford Townhouse, LondonÂ...  
  
"Have a seat, Candy," Albert pointed to the settee by the fireplace.   
  
"I prefer to stand, if you don't mind," she replied quietly, frowning into the shadows, suddenly nervous for no apparent reason. She smoothed her new dress with trembling fingers, again greatly impressed with the rich folds and the elegant material. The dress must have cost a fortune, just based on the exotic material it was made of, not considering the fine workmanship the seamstresses must have put into it as well. The new trunks in her newly appointed bedroom in the Rutherford townhouse were full to the brim of silks, velvets, taffeta, cashmere and every other conceivable type of fabrics. Her newly assigned maid, Danielle had exclaimed delightfully over the beautiful dresses that she pulled from the finely made trunks. Candy had been overwhelmed by the generosity and certainly pleased. The dresses were not the schoolgirl dresses she was used to wearing. Elegant colors such as royal blues, dazzling plums, emerald greens, jewel ruby reds and vibrant yellows, matching bonnets, gloves and kid slippers that the young women of her age were fond of wearing, but did not dare to wear in front of their mothers. Of course, there were pale, pastel colored dresses included within the trunks meant for the daytime activities. Certainly, they were of equal to or better than the dresses that Alys had given her.  
  
Everything that the Rutherfords touched was always the best. Their money was old and very deep in their pockets. Candy feigned with the muted gold material again, it went well with the color of her complexion. She was still unable to make out Albert in the dim library, except for the fire burning the huge, creamy marble-stoned fireplace; only the lower part of him was visible. She could make out one form-fitting, trouser-clad thigh, the lower half of his legs encased in Hessian boots over another in a relaxed repose. In one hand, she could make out a crystal goblet halfway full of red wine.  
  
"Well then, suit yourself," he drawled slowly, his voice faintly mocking, standing up to his full height from his reclining position against the end of the marbled hearth. He lifted the goblet to his lips, hesitating before taking a deep swallow, his eyes narrowed on the still form before him.  
  
"Was there a reason you called me away from school?" Candy began tentatively as she tried vainly to make out his face in the shadows.   
  
Albert sighed. "There is the matter that you turned eighteen a couple of months ago," he stated matter factually.  
  
"What does my age have to do with this?" Candy asked, a frown creasing her golden brow. She still couldn't see him from where he stood, lounging beside the fireplace. It had been a little over three years since the last time she had seen him in Virginia.   
  
Unbidden, thoughts of her earlier conversation between Alys and Nila flew across her mind and she wondered if the rumors were really true of her guardian. She barely recognized the sound of his voice, once softly spoken, now his voice carried a hint of huskiness and assertiveness. It was a tone that she did not recall Albert ever using.  
  
The last time she had seen himÂ-those precious, quiet forgotten times, he had thought it prudent for her to finish school in London while he took care of matters that concerned the Rutherford financials. Those concerns, she learned later through Archie, Albert's nephew, had taken him to California and Africa. For months at a time, Albert's whereabouts were a complete mystery to family members. Although it concerned her greatly that Albert could not be reached; she herself had her own emotional turmoil to still consider.   
  
Over the past years, Candy diligently followed Terry's acting progress through the newspapers. A couple years later after their breakup, Candy had cried her heart out when Terry and Susanna were married at large, cathedral in Chicago where they made their home. She also knew that Terry's villas were perilously too close for her comfort in London and was uneasy of running into him or Susanna. Yet, the city too big and her circle of life was limited, she never chanced at glance at him within the city.  
  
Licking her wounds like a hurt puppy, Candy threw herself whole heartily into school, and was astonished to find herself excelling in arts and literature. Her circle of friends grew as well, for who was not drawn to the spunky, selfless and kind-hearted girl they called Candy. Her friends helped to heal her broken heart of rejection caused by Terry's heart-wrenching breakup. But, it was the grandfather of time that had a way of gently, cleansing the painful memories until they fluttered away like fallen leaves on an autumn afternoon.  
  
Her friends, especially Nila and Alys, were quick to point out to her, her likely hood of securing a future husband now that she had blossomed into a raving beauty with a quick-witted mind to go along with her looks. Although, she had been considered pretty during her adolescent years with a smattering of freckles across her nose, she had matured into an exquisite woman, far beyond anyone's expectations. Her flawless beauty and eloquent manners were legendary around her school. Nila and Alys did their best to pull many pranks to set her up with boys of their age, which would only cause her to laugh and sigh with good-hearty annoyance. She knew, in her heart that they were only trying to make her forget.   
  
Many of her friends wondered how the infamous actor, Terry would have reacted to the sight of their friend's compelling beauty and maturity. For they knew with certainty, that no man would be able to withstand not wanting her for their own. This was evident by the last couple of years and the many, kindly turned down proposals of marriage offered to Candy.  
  
"Rutherford women of your age are normally married with children by this time," bringing Candy's thoughts back to the surface and to reality. "Although adopted, I would expect you to conform to those same traditions," he replied, coming out of the dark shadows to face Candy.   
  
Candy smothered a gasp of surprise, her lovely emerald eyes growing wide with uncertainty as they settled on Albert. Where was the young man she remembered of yesterday? She barely recognized him! Gone were the lavishly long, black locks and the smooth, baby face that she remembered of years ago. In its place, was a hard visage, angles and sharp, sculpted and molded as if his face had been made from mother nature's raw materials. His hair was still too long by society's standards, reaching his shoulders but devilishly disheveled as if he had just raked his fingers through the silky hair with agitation. Even his skin was bronze and golden as if he spent much of his time beneath the glaring sun.   
  
Could it be that Nila and Alys' predications were true, she thought faintly and with a touch of dismay? Her amazed mind wondered if the women he met were attracted to that ruggedly handsome face of his. The thought shocked her, and she smothered her contemplation into the deep recesses of her reckoning mind. Hard blue eyes, the color of turbulent oceans on a stormy day stared mercilessly at her. An insolent smile perched about his full lips, as if he were mocking her. And when had he acquired such a commanding height and broadness across the shoulders and chest, she asked herself all of the sudden. Her mind whispered that the latter had always been there, except that she did not deem it necessary to notice until now.   
  
It was unnerving to say the least, how her insides quivered with uncertain nervousness. It did not make complete sense to her, although the better part of her mind recklessly recognized her uneasiness. Instantly, her mind sought to make sense of her reasoning, finally settling on the fact that it was because she hadn't seen him in years, which caused her to be so surprised over his changed appearance. Yes, that's it, she told herself. Then she remembered his statement.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She blurted out suddenly.   
  
"Exactly as I said," he paused, still watching her lovely face, with a slight impatience in his tone of voice. "You've grown into a beautiful woman, Candy," he said the last statement as if to himself. Candy's appearance surprised him, at the very least. He had heard the rumors of her beauty, since his arrival a couple of days ago. However, he had not been prepared for the vision of loveliness that stood before him in the golden creation that he had purchased from China. He had seen many beautiful women in the past, had even been with a few of them. However, none of them seem to compare to the one standing so innocently before him.   
  
He sighed, irritated as his gaze strayed of their own accord, to the creamy, crescent mounds that peeked above the modest neckline of her fetching dress. He was a man after all, and not completely unaffected with the notion of speculation where she was concerned. With those thoughts, he felt himself rise swiftly, the throbbing eminent within his black breeches. Mentally disgusted with his body's sudden responses, he made it a point to himself to stay clear of Candy's intoxicating charms.  
  
Yet, he was again confronted with the prospect of marrying this child of beauty to society's ton. He knew he had to secure her position soon. His townhouse was in a very prominent area of the upper crust and it would not be too long before someone would take notice of his unknown charge. Questions would be raised about Candy and him residing within the same townhouse, without a chaperone. He had already hired Mrs. Jenkins to take care of that pressing problem, but she wasn't due to start for another week. "It will not take very long for you to settle on a husband of quality," he decided over her gasp of dismay.  
  
"A husb--!" she quipped, angrily. "I have no intention of ever marrying!" she blurted out.  
  
The cad only had to the nerve to laugh at her declaration! How dare he, she thought with anger coursing through her. The hardness that Albert displayed before her was soÂ...so uncharacteristic of him, she speculated angrily. But then, everything about him was different now.  
  
"Really, Candy, have you taken a look in the mirror lately?" he chuckled, insolently. He wondered at his callousness toward her. "Beautiful women are meant to be loved and cherished, do you not agree? What better way than to be married?" Before she could chance a retort to his words, he reached over and grabbed her wrist in a steely grip and pulled her over to him. He placed her before him, so that she was forced to stare at her reflection in the large, gold-gilded mirror above the burning fireplace. She could instantly feel the heat of the blazing fire beside her skirts, but a hotter fire burned within her. Her face flushed as his fingers settled on her bare shoulders, the electrifying shock of his hands on her causing her to wonder at him. She ignored the queer tingling that his hands brought forth on her flesh and met his eyes in the mirror, her ire returning full force.  
  
"I know I'm pretty, Albert," she stated doubtfully, anger still tainting her voice. "At school, they say that I'm pretty. What difference does it make?"   
  
"It makes all the difference in the world of men. But on contrary, you are not pretty. That is superficial, like a flesh wound," he chuckled deeply at her expression of his earlier statement on her prettiness. "You're absolutely stunning, sweetheart," he stated, watching the blush erupt across her cheeks from his endearment. "There isn't a man out there who won't want you," including myself, he added the last thought to himself. He resisted the urge to run his hands down her arms, wondering if the rest of her skin felt as smooth as silk, as it felt now. Again, his gaze trailed to the enticing mounds that rose and fell, pushed against the gold material of her dress and tried again to ignore the arousal that caused his breeches to grow taut against his thighs.   
  
He let go of her abruptly and moved away from her, his senses suddenly filling with her sweet perfume of evening primroses and tantalizing lilies. Christ, he thoughtÂ...Candy had grown into such a tempting morsel over the years that he had to remember where his thoughts were taking him. By God, but he didn't need this distraction--he was her guardian, damnit! He sat down in his favorite chair and finished off the rest of his wine, setting his goblet down on the table lamp next to him.  
  
"This is completely mad, Albert!" Candy whirled around to face him. "Are we not close to the new century? Arranged marriages?" she scoffed at the last sentence.   
  
"My, my, my," Albert taunted, a half grin playing about his lips as he listened to Candy's outburst. "It seems as if our kind-hearted, self-sacrificing Candy has grown a backbone in the past years!" He grinned wickedly again at her surprised and dismayed expression.   
  
Her hand shot up to cover her softly parted lips as if to take back her hastily spoken words.   
  
"What a fiery, little thing you've grown into, my sweet," he said softly, unable to stop the words that came out of his mouth and caressing the last words, his eyes narrowing on her sudden wide eyes. His blue gaze purposely drawn to her heaving, creamy mounds exposed above the satiny vee of her gown. Innocent. She was so honestly naive and innocuous. The only words that would come to his mind as he continued to gaze at her. That Terry had taught her nothing about the way the real world was and the men, who ran it, he thought with irritation.   
  
Oh, he knew about Terry. He would not be in the position he was in today as the heir to the Rutherford fortune if he didn't have privy to every family member's personal matters. It was his business to know everything about each individual family member, adopted or not. The young man Terry, who fell in love with her years ago and then left her for another woman he did not love, but felt he, must sacrifice his life for. Albert nearly sneered at the notion. He had no patience anymore for the younger generation. Terry had been a fool to let Candy go and now he had the ultimate task of finding another to replace the other. A job he did not relish, but knew he must for the family's sake. Once, long ago, he was a very caring and sweet-hearted young man. But those days were long gone. Just like Terrence De Rome.  
  
Yet, Candy had no idea the affect her presence was creating havoc on him at that moment. More was pity that he could not, would not, explore that possibility that was demanding his not-so-innocent, ramshackle thoughts dared to conjure.   
  
"You talk of meÂ-what about you?" Candy demanded, turning the tables on him. A black eyebrow went up in query to her question. "I mean, you-you're not the same person I used to know," she began tentatively, then with more heated conviction. It was true, Candy did not recognize the hard man who sat before her and claimed himself to be Albert William Sterling, the Marquis of Rutherford.   
  
Then she surprised him, sitting suddenly down on the carpeted floor, next to him. She put her hands on his hard thigh, ignoring the look of startled surprise on his face as she laid her warm cheek on his lap. "Can we not go back to the days of before? Those carefree days of warmth and laughter?" She pleaded with him.   
  
Her surrounding senses did summersaults as she was assaulted with his close proximity and the musk of his cologne of wood glens and fresh cinnamon. Her long, curly hair was drawn up in an elegant coiffure style, spilled its trailing length to the floor like a golden, array of cascading waterfalls. The captivating color of gold and its wayward curling length did not go unnoticed by the man staring down at her.   
  
An unruly and forbidden thought jolted through the surface of her mind before she could take the thought back. She wondered briefly about the sinew thigh underneath her fingers, her hands wanting to run its hard length and did the rest of it feel the same way?   
  
The thunderous roar of her heart was only matched by the man sitting above her. She did not notice how still he was, until she felt his hands in her hair. She felt his fingers push away the heavy coil of her hair to reveal her neck, briefly grazing the flesh where her neck and pulse beat rapidly with each breath she took. The fingers lightly sprawled across her lower face and chin in almost a caress, before lifting her face up to him. She stared into those luminous depths of his, amazed that his eyes seemed so dark and torrential. Her heart hammered away unnecessarily within her chest and she was sure he could hear every loud thud with each passing breath she took.   
  
Like a light feather, he brushed the tips of his fingers over her lower, flushed cheeks. Closely, he grazed her softly parted lips with his fingers and noting with almost male satisfaction how they trembled beneath his perusal. "Because those days are gone, Candy. Just like the past," he murmured huskily, his fingers moving back and forth in a hypnotizing rhythm against her chin, his burning gaze centered on her full, parted lips. "There can be no turning back to yesterdayÂ-can you not feel the difference between us, you and I?" He asked quietly, his gaze slowly roaming from her lips and then purposely to his lap where her hands clutched at the hard muscle there, her full breast resting innocently against his thigh.  
  
Candy snatched her hands from his lap, as if she had just been burned by a hot stove burner and immediately stood up. Her breath exploded from her chest, her green eyes widening with sudden awareness of their current situation. A sardonic smile appeared on his face, as if taunting her, understanding what she did not understand and sought to escape. "I don't understand you, Albert!" She drew in large shuddering breaths of air, knowing she was being over dramatic but not caring at the moment. Somehow he had managed to overturn any and all illusionary thoughts she had of the past into dust. Alas, the gentle Albert she once knew no longer existed and in his place was a complete stranger. And oh my, but he was a wildly and exciting stranger whose demanding presence commanded all of her intuitive attention and womanly instincts.  
  
The fiery blue orbs of his eyes, narrowed dangerously on her, "then that makes the two of us. Get of out here, CandyÂ-before I do something that we'll both regret later." When he saw her hesitate, he felt his admiration rise, for she was indeed brave, if naÃ¯ve. "Now!" He nearly exploded, knowing he was scaring her.   
  
Candy gasped with hurt and surprise, backing away from him. She whirled away, not understanding the tears that suddenly arose to the occasion. Glad that her flushed face was hidden from his view, she fumbled for the doorknob before finally opening it to escape the man from within. She fled to her rooms, heedless of the startled servants in her way and finally threw herself onto her bed to weep herself to sleep.   
  
Have you learned no humility, Albert, he thought to himself for the hundredth time? You used to have it ingrained within you, patience, love for human kind, honor, and loyalty. He lost those notions somewhere along the way of turning into a real man of the world. Even as you lay nearly dying in the De Beers beach mines, even then you could not care less that Lady Fate was laughing at you, challenging you to defy the odds of surviving. If it were not for Johnson, you'd been dead by now. Good ole, trusty Johnson, the only man he trusted.   
  
He sighed again, agitated. And that she, CandyÂ-could make you nearly lose control of yourself. You acted like a schoolboy, he thought again, still disgusted with himself. She was a girl on the verge of womanhood, and she should have already been a woman in all the right ways had she been readily married.   
  
However, it had not been his intention to allow his callous attitude toward the world in general be reflected toward Candy. Even now, despite his 'the devil be damned' character, he felt ill at ease for his reprehendable actions towards her, considering how closely she was to family, having been an orphan adopted into the Rutherford family years ago by his late Uncle and shipped to school abroad. But these thoughts of discord did nothing to ease the demanding ache in his lower belly and again reminding him of how long he had been without a female to appease such hunger.  
  
Well, there one he could use with great pleasure where he could not with--he did not even want her name to pop into his mind when his thoughts turned toward lust. Ah, but with this one he could think about sex in the most carnal way and not feel ashamed and her name was Lady Sophia. One with knowing blue eyes, luscious red lips that could suck you dry; long, winding black hair and a body he could bury himself in whenever he pleased. That was more like it. Lady Sophia and him were alike that retrospect, wealthy and greedy for their own pleasures and for the moment, he was glad that he had established her as his mistress. Even though the interest had waned before now. His visits to her were infrequent and even nonexistent when he traveled between the states and Europe. He rang for a servant to refill his wine and to ready his carriage for a certain house on Widow's row.  
  
The following day dawned bright and warm for a late fall day, however it brought no sign of Albert. Danielle had told her that he went to a neighboring town, on the outskirts of London and would not return for a couple days until his business was finished. Candy had sighed in relief, not wanting to face him after the disastrous evening of the night before. She still did not know what to make of Albert or of her strange feelings toward him. She did not want to examine the feelings he aroused in her, preferring to file them for another, more appropriate time. She tried conjuring up an image of Terry, but even that attempt failed to sooth her ache, the image of him blurred and distant.   
  
Danielle also informed her that Mrs. Jenkins would be arriving by the end of the week as a chaperone. Candy had sighed with general annoyance, but knew that one was unavoidable considering her age and Albert's bachelor state. A chaperone would be needed despite her disapproval as Danielle also mentioned that her and Albert would be attending a dinner party at the Valmont's estate on the eve of his return. There, they would meet up with Archie and Archie's wife, Annie.   
  
For the time being, Candy kept herself busy by exploring the large townhouse and its bustling, surrounding street and by reading in her room. The townhouse was relatively new, but obviously used much by its master whenever he made trips between his estates, the servants gossiped to her. Similar townhouses of equal prestige and elegance lined the same street near Hyde Park. Candy listened closely to the servants' gossip, generally enjoying their light-hearted talk and simple natures where life was concerned. It was obvious even to her, how loyal they were to their employer. Candy surmised that who not be loyal to the Rutherfords, for they took care of their own, right down to their servants.  
  
The before day that Albert was scheduled to return, Candy's nerves began to run on edge. She had to admit to herself that despite their last meeting, she was still looking forwarding to seeing him again. She was whole-heartily bored now with exploring the townhouse, but at least the new chaperone kept her somewhat entertained.   
  
She genuinely liked the older woman, who was rotund and funny. Yet, Mrs. Jenkins had the funniest nature of falling asleep after pausing from a conversation. It did not over bother her much, for the woman would bounce back into the conversation as if she had never paused once she had awakened. She wondered if Albert knew of the woman's funny habit before he had hired her.   
  
That evening she heard Albert's carriage return to the townhouse, a day a head of schedule. She watched through the open drapes, as Bronson and Jacobs, Albert's close male servants, help carry in two trunks. Albert reached into the carriage and helped a couple of other figures down, obviously female. One she deducted, was a servant, probably the other's maid. But she could not make out the other female's features from where she stood, but from the way the woman's hands clung to Albert's greatcoat caused her some concern and another unfamiliar feeling that she did not recognize.  
  
Candy went to the foyer to meet Albert and their new guest with apprehension. "Candy! This is Lady Sophia, Baroness Winston, of the Oliver estates. She will be joining us for supper and will be traveling with us to the dinner party tomorrow. Lady Winston is on her way to visit her sister farther north of London," Albert introduced Candy to Lady Sophia. Lady Sophia was forgotten as he stared at Candy, a vision of loveliness standing before him like a wife, patiently waiting for her husband to come home to her arms.   
  
It was because of her that he was here a day earlier. The thought struck him painfully in the gut. After concluding his business satisfactorily of securing properties in Texas and California with his lawyers, the idea of bringing along Sophia had been her own devious idea. It was nothing more than an excuse for her curiosity to look over his lovely charge. Albert had wanted to laugh, for he knew Sofia's intentions, they were so blatantly obvious. She could not know, that he was already bored with their relationship, despite his recent visit to her house on the eve of Candy's arrival and that their continued association only lingered to fulfill his own curious ends that concerned Candy.  
  
Candy knew instantly that something was going on between Lady Sophia and Albert. The way the beautiful woman's frigid, blue eyes swept the length of her told her more than she needed to know. Lady Sophia's eyes narrowed on her, a polite smile on her glossy, red lips. Candy could not know how fetchingly lovely she looked at that moment, with her long, riotously, golden curls intricately woven in and out with tiny, seed pearls. Her evening dress, with a scooped neckline was modest, but never the less drew one's eye to the fine lines of her neck and full, creamy breasts. Her waist was impossibly tiny, having turned many young swan eyes. The color of her dress dramatically matched the color of her flashing, emerald eyes.  
  
Dinner seemed strained for Candy. Mrs. Jenkins was not present at the dinner, having declined their invitation as a horrendous headache bothered her. Candy could not help notice the intimate looks that Lady Sophia gave Albert. Albert however, seemed to have other matters on his mind, preferring to only comment when asked a question and being most rude to her and Lady Sophia. Candy had little appetite for the scrumptious dinner before her, only picking at the sautÃ(c)ed beef and creamy pasta. Her lowered gaze would periodically pick out the hard profile of Albert's face, unconsciously following the steely planes of his face.  
  
Candy's face paled when Lady Sophia mentioned that Terrence De Rome and his wife, Lady Susanna were in town, attending a close relative's wedding and that they would also be attending the same dinner party tomorrow. Candy's shocked eyes instantly sought Albert's. His face remained hard, his blue gaze shuttered and closed, his thoughts hidden from her.  
  
He knew! Candy thought desperately, knowing instinctively that he had known about her involvement with Terry. It had been an innocent affair between the two youngsters at the time. She wondered what he thought of her and Terry being together. Why do I care about what he thinks, her mind whispered? Of course you care, her conscious whispered back, you care more than you want to admit.  
  
Candy brushed her unruly curls, feeling drained and tired from the ominously, long dinner. She did not know what to make of Lady Sophia. She wondered if the woman had been testing or goading her into a response of anger over her obvious display for Albert's attention. The woman had obviously wasted her efforts, for Candy did not believe she was witty or as clever as the lady was. Albert, she thought, had his own mind and did as he pleased, preferring to ignore both Lady Sophia and her.  
  
She set her brush down on her dresser. Although she was weary, she was still not tired enough to warrant going to bed. She did not know what to make of her new life in the London townhouse, its employer and her guardian or what Albert intended and how he planned to accomplish finding her husband. She only hoped and prayed that she could convince him to do otherwise. As her friends were fond of pointing out to her, she was not the same young girl who came to St. Martin at fifteen, obedient and meek. She had learned to stand on her two feet years ago and she planned to fight for her freedom this time around.  
  
She got up and opened the French doors to the terrace, noting the unnaturally warm breeze and the stars that winked in dark sky. She sighed, leaning against the railing, knowing she was inappropriately dressed to be outside, but did not care about the matter. The gown she wore was nothing more than a thin, sheath of satiny material of pure white. Two strings of material held up the gown by her bare shoulders and the neckline dipped into a soft vee, lightly scalloped with lace and tiny, seedy pearls. The rest of the length hugged her shapely curves, splitting on both sides of her legs at the top of her thighs. Not caring of whom saw her; she threw her long hair over her shoulders, staring out into city, hoping the nightly sounds of the town would soothe her treacherous thoughts.   
  
Then she heard it, a whisper of a sound to the left of her, like the scraping of someone moving. She whirled around and gasped, startled to find a shadowed Albert lounging on his patio chaise in nothing more than his breeches, watching her silently. Helplessly, against her will, her gaze was drawn to the wide expanse of his muscled chest and hard stomach. One leg was carelessly crossed under the other, outstretched leg. A small glass was held in his hand, obviously containing a dark, velvet liquid that she recognized as cognac. While his other arm was held negligently underneath his head.  
  
"No other woman could pull off that gown the way do you, Candy," Albert's deep voice quietly floated over the evening air to her. He lifted the glass to his lips, carefully watching her over the rim and sipped, enjoying the smooth, fiery liquid as it flowed down his throat.  
  
She gasped, suddenly feeling naked before his appraising eyes. She resisted the urge to clasp her arms over her breasts, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, even while his sultry gaze made its loving sweep over her still form. Instead, she blurted out bravely, "why did you not make your presence known to me?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, nearly causing her to stamp her feet with sudden vexation. "I was enjoying the scenery," he replied innocently, a wicked grin on his lips that Candy suddenly had the irrepressibly sudden urge to wipe off.   
  
"Enjoying the scene---!" She echoed, suddenly angry. She strode over to his side of the terrace, unladylike and ignored the flip-flops inside of her stomach as Albert's dark eyebrow arched upward. His lips split into a wide grin as his eyes continued to stare with renewed interest at her long, shapely limbs that became exposed to each stride she took. "I'll have you know that you are no better dressed than me, exposing your-your chest for the world to see!" She retorted and stammered at the same time, unable to tear her gaze away from those sinew lines that banded on his chest and stomach. She had never seen a man's naked chest beforeÂ...and Albert's was proving to be quite fine looking.  
  
He chuckled, allowing her to take her fill of him, the rumble of his deep voice causing her back to tingle with tremors and her knees feeling as weak as a newborn colt.   
  
"That Lady Sophia would probably appreciate the view, but I do not," she lied, throwing her perky nose up into the air for a more dramatic effect and causing more laughter to erupt from the man on the terrace beside her.   
  
"In that case you are right, my dear lovely. For she nearly begged me to come to her chambers tonight," his laughter died to a sardonic drawl, the words hitting her like blazing fire and causing her cheeks to flame red with red-hot shock.   
  
"You do not need to air your dirty laundry to me, Albert!" She retorted angrily, at the impertinence of his words as an image of Albert and Lady Sophia locked in a passionate embrace fairly flew across her active imagination. She shuddered.  
  
"Do I detect jealousy?" Albert grinned in slight bemusement at the expression on her face.   
  
"Of course not! What you do in your bedchamber is your business," she stated, wondering if he was considering going to that suddenly, despicable woman's room tonight.  
  
"Oh, but you are wondering, aren't you, little miss curiosity?" he taunted back, hitting each remark with the truth that her eyes went wide. "You're like an open book to me, Candy," he said suddenly, the soft rasp evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh?" She quipped back defensively, her eyes blazing with flaring heat. "And just what, pray tell, am I thinking now?" She dared to conjure him.  
  
He cocked his head to the side, mocking her again as he pretended with great hesitation. He decided instantly to rise to her tempting challenge, knowing his judgment would damn him later. With practiced ease and finese, like that born in ballrooms and behind bedroom doors. The seduction of silky words began its magical weave like a sword play on its unsuspecting victim, "that you'd like nothing more than for me to come to your roomÂ-" he began slowly, huskily, ignoring her sharp indrawn breath. "And to pull that so-called gown off of you. A gown, I might add meant for a discreet lover to view, off of that delectable body of yours. I'd like nothing better than to take those lovely breasts of yours into my hands and test their weight. But I know they'll fill my hands nicely. Then I'll watch as those succulent lips of yours part in a moan of desire after I run my thumbs over your nipples."   
  
Oh God, oh God, she thought she was going to drown, her insides snapped with sudden firing heat, the fire blazing brightly against her loins and still he kept on, his hot words searing across her mind's eye like a forbidden dream. It fired her heightened imagination so that she nearly moaned in response to his enticing words. It made her face those illicit, hidden, almost forgotten feelings of excitement that she was sure that she had buried years ago when her heart had been broken. Only this time, those disreputable, wild feelings had forced their way to the surface from their dormant sleep to claim their rightful place within her. It was not fair, she screamed silently to her betraying body.   
  
"Then I'll lay you down on that pristine bed of yours and suckle those nipples of yours like a newbornÂ-until you cry out, begging me for more. And there's more, far more than you ever imagined or dreamed in your virginal dreams, darling," he murmured into her silent, rigid face. "Shall I continue?" He asked quietly, huskily, the sizzling heat burning deeply within him. Even if he wanted to stop the treacherous words that fell from his mouth, he didn't as if the devil within him challenged him to continue. By God, but he wanted to see her as he described, laid out on top of his bed in all her naked glory! The warning bells were going off in his head, telling him should stop, but he didn't. "I want to touch you where no man has ever had the privilege to, and give you pleasure with my body as you never thought was possible between a man and a woman," he finally finished, his body strung like a taut bow, quivering, waiting for her outburst.   
  
"Y-you're c-contemptible!" She cried out, at a loss for words to describe all the feelings he aroused in her, her legs wobbling with such force that she was sure he could hear her knees knocking against each other. It took all her effort to stay standing up and not to swoon in front of him.   
  
"That I am," Albert leaned back against his chaise, relaxing slightly at her words. His blue gaze stayed narrowed on her, knowing she was experiencing that heady rush of desire that blazed through one's veins. It begged, demanded to be satisfied. And although his body screamed for her satisfaction, wanted to break her down into his submission, he could not move. He dared not to move in her direction or he knew he would come to regret his actions later. And he had no time for regrets. "Shall I satisfy your curiosity?" He challenged her and himself, suddenly tiring of their cat and mouse game.  
  
Candy backed away from the railing, shaking her head in denial. She was not brave enough to answer yes. Oh God, yes, she suddenly wanted him to show her all he had so succulently described to her. But she was too much of a coward to move toward him. Her very own forbidden dream since her arrival at the townhouse, toward her guardian and the young man she had once known as gentle Albert. But he was no longer the gentle protector or brother she thought of, but a wickedly handsome, virile man with an appetite as a red-bloodied male. And be it as she denied it to herself a hundred times over, she was wildly attracted to this unabashedly and audacious rogue that her friends had called him.   
  
"AhhÂ-Candy, what the hell have you done to me?" Albert said into the night sky, still staring at the spot where she had stood until she whirled away from him, sobbing into the night. But this time instead of seeking that of another soft and pliable female body, one which he had gotten no such satisfaction from until he had closed his eyes at the last moment and saw the spitting image of emerald eyes and freckles. Even so, the ache went away for a moment only to be replaced again by a sense of betrayal and restlessness that continued to rankle him. He got up swiftly and rang the bell for more wine to be delivered.  
  



	3. Past Recollections

Delectable Candy  
By Michelle Harris  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Why won't you come to my bedchambers, Albert?" Lady Sophia questioned, insisted indignantly. She paced in front of him, her silk skirts rustling against the thick carpet of the lowly, lit library. Her over-dramatic air of anger was not lost on the man before her.  
  
"Because I see no point in coming there. I am no longer interested in your charms, my dear." Albert countered, failing miserly to hide his increasing agitation. But his composure appeared aloof, relaxed in his manner, as if he was bored by her theatrics. Soon, Candy and Mrs. Jenkins would join them as the hour neared for their departure to the Valmont's estates.  
  
"You were not like that just a couple of days ago," Lady Sophie cried out, the sudden hurt over his callous words biting deeply into her. It bothered her more than she cared to admit, even to herself. And that he could be so cruel and cold to her. Even when they were in bed together, there was certain coolness within him as if he withheld a certain part of him from her. And yet, he was excellent lover, pleasuring her as no other man before him, always bringing her to brink of ecstasy before allowing himself to partake in same devouring desire at the last moment. So it was no wonder, that she looked forward to his visits whenever he was in town.  
  
"In fact, you rode me like a fine stallion," she continued, her breathing suddenly shuddering as she recalled the night in question. "It was so fast and hard--I thought you would break me in half!" Oh God, she was getting herself all worked up, Lady Sophia thought, staring at the big, handsome man before her.   
  
"Rest assured that those days are gone, too, Sophia," Albert answered her, hardly affected by her heated display. In fact, he was now extremely bored and irritated with her continued presence. He couldn't wait for her to leave tonight.  
  
"It has to do with her, doesn't it?" Lady Sophia snapped back, the revelation making her eyes widen with surprise.  
  
He stared at her silently, a polite, but bored expression on his face.  
  
"Even then, when you were on top of me, you were thinking of her, weren't you?" She sneered, her face suddenly ugly and fierce.  
  
"Sophia, this grows old. Can we not just part as acquaintances?" He implored her, not wanting to cause a scene within his own house. He regretted the fact that he should have done this before she decided to tag along with him to his townhouse.  
  
"You used me, to get her jealous, didn't you?" Lady Sophia continued, ignoring his earlier reply. She wanted to hurt him the way he was hurting her now with his cold dismissal of their affair. Then she laughed, caustically and deeply, as an idea caught on. "But it didn't work, did it?"  
  
He smiled arrogantly, his smile like a sliver of ice. "Since when have you believed you have privy to my thoughts?"  
  
"Since, I've had a good look at your charge!" She accused. "Anyone can see how lovely and naive she is, quite the exact opposite of the man standing before me."  
  
"Are those you're deductions? How very intriguing, they are. But as you should know, I care for no one, except for myself and perhaps one or two favorite family members." He quirked an eyebrow at her, walking over to the window. Then he turned toward her, his expression granite, hard and cold. "I expect your trunks are packed already?" He inquired politely and yet to her, the question had a finalization to it, decidedly ending their conversation. Although the statement was politely spoken, the message was very clear. Their alliance was over.  
  
"Lady Winston, you are departing this evening?" Candy interrupted the scene before her. She had walked in on Albert's last statement, wondering over the meaning of the words being exchanged between the two.  
  
Quick to recollect her thoughts, Lady Sophia smiled politely at the younger woman. "Oh yes, indeed. I will see my sister at the dinner party. I have no reason to stay here any longer," she said, quickly glancing at Albert.   
  
But he had only eyes for Candy. Was it possible, or did she get lovelier each passing day, Albert thought with amazement as his blue gaze skimmed slowly over her. She was a stunning vision in a navy blue, velvet creation of simplicity and elegance. Opera length, white gloves adorned her arms, leaving her shoulders and neckline bare. The dress dipped into a heart shaped vee in her upper torso, showing off her generous breasts nicely, the rest of the dress flowing over her slim hips. Matching ribbon wove in and out of the swept up coiffure, bringing attention to her swan-like neck.   
  
Candy smiled tentatively and cautiously up into his intense face, a dash of becoming pink staining her cheeks. He was so devilishly handsome in his evening suit that he fairly made her heart shudder. Was it fair, she thought, that a man should look as he? Her thoughts returned to the night before and her cheeks infused with warmth.   
  
Albert knew immediately that she was remembering the last time they were together. He smiled slowly back, hoping to dispense some of her nervousness. Before he could say anything else, Mrs. Jenkins joined them, excited and talkative about this evening's events. She caught Albert's eyes and knew immediately that he had been on the verge of saying something important to their lovely charge. She ushered Lady Sophia towards the front entrance, exclaiming loudly over the other woman's protests of her beautiful clothes and how the men would be charmed by her appearance.   
  
Lady Sophia had no choice but to follow the woman, glancing over her shoulders, her narrowing eyes on the couple left behind.  
  
"Well, I guess we should follow them as the carriages are ready and waiting for us," Candy began, tentatively, cautiously.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Albert answered, trying to think of a way to breech the uncanny nervousness between them both. He had already dismissed his earlier conversation with Sophia, glad for Mrs. Jenkins' timely appearance. "I took the liberty of retrieving these from our vault. I think they would lovely hanging on your neck, instead of collecting dust." He reached from his pocket to pull out a long, rectangular black, velvet case.   
  
Candy's emerald eyes went wide with curiosity. She gasped with astonishment as he revealed the contents of the case. Inside, nestled among the velvet, glimmered a beautiful choker. The necklace consisted of three rows of perfectly, brilliant-white diamonds. A pair of matching earrings and bracelet lay next the necklace, the diamonds sparkling up at her.  
  
"A token, as an apology for my behavior last night," he said huskily, very pleased with her reaction to his present.   
  
"My word, Albert, I cannot!" Candy exclaimed. "They are beautiful and far too worthy for my neck," She shook her head in denial as her eyes continued to stare at the jewelry with amazement. She was inexplicably and immensely pleased with his gift, her hands trembling behind her back.  
  
"That is where you are wrong, sweetheart-here, turn around," Albert said, expecting no argument as he turned her away from him so that he could fasten the choker around her neck. Brushing back the trailing length of her golden curls, he placed the choker around her neck, his sensing immediately filling up with her intoxicating perfume of tantalizing roses. She always smelled like delicate roses, Albert thought absently. Pushing back her hair in place, he stepped back from her, turning her around once again.  
  
His breath stilled and his heart shuddered to a quickening stop as he was confronted with her wide-eyed gaze, jade eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness.  
  
"Thank you so much, Albert," she whispered, her throat suddenly parched and her gaze was warm and affectionate.   
  
"No one has ever given me a gift like this," came her soft, wavering words.  
  
Albert almost didn't hear her and had to lean down closer to her to hear her, and then he was completely astonished by her words when he heard them. Immediately he knew, that he would not ask for the jewelry back, even if by chance he ever did marry. Which he highly doubted would happen anytime soon, he summarized, silently.   
  
Although adopted into the Sterling family when she was a young girl, it was never quite a formal adoption. Uncle Ale, through his own request, took care of Candy, saw to her needs and schooling, but she was never really considered their "sister" or "niece". Candy never asked for expensive clothes or jewelry, content with what was given to her and with his decision to send her to school abroad at a highly recommended ladies school. His young nephews at the time of meeting Candy, Anthony, Stear and Archie had promptly became infatuated with the young girl. His first meeting with Candy was no different except that he saw her as lonely girl, who needed a family. As a wealthy teenager at the time, his thoughts were mostly on the pursuit of his studies and traveling the world.  
  
Candy's fingers shook as she tried to place the bracelet over her gloved hand and fasten it, but her fingers fumbled. Without being prompted for help, Albert reached over and fastened the bracelet as if he performed these duties on a daily basis. She gazed back up into his face, grateful for his help. She could not quite place the expression on his face at that moment, for it was still shuttered and hidden from her discerning view. Finally, with the earrings in place, they were ready to depart.  
  
Albert grabbed their coats, placing hers over her first, saying, "there will be many new faces at the Valmont's estates. I will be at your side, if you need me."  
  
Grateful again, she nodded and replied, "I will certainly appreciate your presence, for I'm dreadfully bad at introductions." Her stomach quenched in sudden apprehension, remembering another presence she was not quite ready to face.  
  
Noticing her preoccupied thoughts, Albert sighed. He knew that she was recalling Terry's presence at the same engagement. "You will do just fine, Candice White," he reminded her, picking up her limp hand that dangled to the side of her and softly kissed the tops of her gloved fingers.  
  
Candy gasped, startled by the intimate touch. Even though her hand was well covered by her gloves, she still felt the electrical bolts of lightening strike her fingers where his lips had been. Her arm tingled where he clasped them within his strong grasp, but in the meanwhile he pulled her body boldly close to him so that their entire lengths were nearly touching. Startled by their sudden closeness, she quickly looked up into his hard face in question, his gaze unreadable and half-hidden from her searching look. Her stomach quaked, her heart fluttering like a startled dove. They were so close that could see the strong pulse that beat rapidly against his neck. Her senses engulfed within his tantalizing musk.  
  
"You see," he started slowly over her questioning look, "you've already forgotten him, haven't you?" He drawled, feeling her soft breath feathering against his neck. It sent shivers down his back.  
  
"Wh-who?" She stammered, confused, at a loss for words. Ah, how could one concentrate on his words, when Albert stood so perilously close to her, her rambled thoughts stormed through her. Her gaze dipped to that hard mouth of his, suddenly wondering, those forbidden thoughts of fantasy. Would he--she stopped her thoughts, her sudden unconventional thoughts of late. Oh God, she wanted desperately to taste those lips of his, she finally admitted to herself! She wanted to know, needed to know, how sweet--no--how hot they would feel against her own! Oh God, you're but a shameless hussy, Candy thought, unable to contain the excitement that coursed wildly through her stilled body.  
  
"Never mind, it was just a thought," Albert smiled slowly, shaking his head, stepping back from her enticing lips that were just begging to be kissed. Jesus, but he was too damn close to her. He knew she wanted to be kissed. She had every right to demand that kiss, from the way he had teased her with the temptation. Which was precisely the reason why, he had to get some control over the situation before it got too out of hand. What was he thinking--thinking of kissing those delectable lips of hers that only her husband-to-be had the right to touch.  
  
Candy blinked rapidly, the intoxicating proximity of Albert's presence still affecting her conscious thinking. She expelled her breath, not realizing that she had been holding it all this time. She felt a stab of disappointment shoot through her with the fact that Albert had not kissed her. What are you thinking, she said to herself? Are you mad, she asked herself again?  
  
"Shall we then, my lady?" Albert raised his hand towards the entrance that was left open for them. She dipped her golden head in acknowledgement, stepping forward briskly. She grabbed her coat lapels, bringing them closer against her. The night was warm, and her thin coat was probably not necessary. However, she was glad for the protection at the moment, if only to hide her flushed cheeks from him.  
  
The ride to the Valmont estates was uneventful. Candy listened to Lady Sophia's conversation with Albert with only a half ear, her gaze trained on the lighted houses and streets they passed. Candy was having the uncomfortable feeling of disliking the older woman. Why she did, she did not understand, except for maybe it was the way the woman would manipulate her time spent with Albert. The woman did not even have the politeness to include her or Mrs. Jenkins in their conversation, even though Mrs. Jenkins could barely keep her eyes open to follow the conversation.   
  
Candy was still affected by Albert's closeness, her hand reaching up to unconsciously caress the necklace underneath her thin coat. Mrs. Jenkins finally fell asleep during the middle of the ride, not able to withstand the gentle roll of the carriage and slept until they neared their destination. Finally, after nearly half past the hour after their departure, they entered the outskirts of London. The Valmont's estates came into view; a great iron gate lined the magnificent estate, nearly rivaling the Sterling estates in Richmond. A dozen or so carriages were already parked in the front entry, Candy recognized another carriage with an Sterling signet emblazon across the side of the elegant carriage. She quickly summarized that the carriage belonged to Annie and Archie. Candy couldn't wait to see her long-time friend and Archie.  
  
Within the reception area, Candy met their host and hostess, Viscount Eric Valmont and his lady, Alicia Valmont. The viscount had reportedly been a rake in his younger, wild heydays, before settling down with the lovely Alicia, who had tamed the wild lion. In their late fifties, both husband and wife still carried their maturity with the hearty attitude of the younger generation.   
  
When Candy relinquished her coat to the servants, their was an audible gasp from Lady Sophia and Lady Valmont as they stared at her necklace, its stunning string of valuable diamonds glittering at them in all their glory. Lady Sophia's eyes narrowed angrily on Candy's face, her eyes accusing her of something she had no understanding hereto of. Candy had looked up into Albert's face, questioning, but his expression revealed nothing but polite boredom.  
  
Candy quickly understood one of the reasons for the dinner party as she met the young heir to the Valmont's estates. Bradford Valmont, as was most young men of his high prestige and upbringing was inordinately spoiled and on his way to following the very same footsteps in his father. Candy thought he was very handsome as most of his colleagues were as they were introduced. He also seemed a bit too immature for her taste. She deducted, given time and maturity, she was sure he would eventually become a nobleman of quality.   
  
Candy heard an excited squeal next to her and was suddenly enveloped into a pair of soft arms, whiffs of soft jasmine perfume assailing her.  
  
"Candy!" Annie had cried out after embracing her, staring at her friend with affection.  
  
"Annie--Oh my God! It's so good to see you!" Candy exclaimed, staring back at her friend. "Marriage life agrees must agree with you!" Candy laughed and smiled, noticing how Annie's eyes sparkled with vitality. Archie trailed behind his wife at a much slower pace, a tiny bit of annoyance on his face reflected toward his wife.   
  
Polite introductions were made to Lady Sophia and Mrs. Jenkins. Lady Sophia, however, was quickly left out of the conversation. She eventually wandered away from their group to visit with other friends and to find her sister. Likewise, Mrs. Jenkins joined another group of busybody gossips, whom she quickly found to her liking.  
  
"My dear, did you have to bully your way over Candy?" Archie replied, winking at Candy's smiling face. He nodded towards Albert, acknowledging his presence. Likewise, Albert's nod was barely inconspicuous.  
  
"You have no idea!" Annie gushed, her breath trailing away to indicate her affections for husband, her cheeks flaming becomingly. Archie chuckled watching his beautiful wife's cheeks blossom with roses.  
  
"I cannot control her, Candy! You must do something with her!" Archie laughed again at Candy's questioned look. She glanced over at Albert, but he merely shrugged, smiling slowly, almost with an indulgent look about his face.  
  
"What do mean?" Candy asked, still smiling. It was true; it was a near shock seeing Annie acting so out of character. Annie was always so quiet, congenial and with a certain genteel towards others. Candy glanced thoughtfully at Albert again, it seems as if Albert wasn't the only changed person within the Sterling clan.  
"Oh--just because I have lots of friends within the ton. Well, Archie is just jealous-that's all!" Annie giggled at Archie's good-naturally outrage.  
  
"Jealous of a bunch of giggling, young wives who have nothing better to do with their time than to play the matchmaker with any poor soul who has come into their favor!" Archie charged, with a pretend, disgusted look on his face that Albert had to chuckle.  
  
"I see that Annie has kept you busy!" Albert grinned at the younger man, who had the grace to blush underneath his sharp perusal.  
  
"That is an understatement. Had I known what kind of baggage was hidden underneath her genteel veneer, I would have never submitted marriage to her!" For that comment, he got a pop in the arm by a laughing Annie, causing him to chuckle again.  
  
"You are the most impossible husband I have ever had the privilege of being married to!" Annie replied smartly, then added, "but, I love you anyway."  
  
Candy chuckled at Archie's appalled face at her affectionate attitude.   
  
"You see what I mean? A man cannot even keep his manly dignity around other men without his own wife fawning all over him," he winked toward Albert and Candy.  
  
"Perhaps, Annie's time could be better spent with a child bouncing on her knees?" Albert suggested quietly, only to Archie's ears.  
  
The younger man grinned, mischievously, "that's not a bad idea..."  
  
Albert turned to Candy, "Annie has a following group of young wives, bent on marrying unfortunate, eligible men of the ton," he explained, chuckling deeply over Annie's feigned outrage. "They take under their altruistic wing, the poor lady that they have found favor and play match making to some poor fool of a man." He finished, nearly guffawing at the idea. "To some degree and rightly to their credit, they have managed to pull off some of their schemes!"  
  
"Uncle Albert--do not laugh at our attics, for you are under consideration!" Annie burst out with soft laughter over Archie's groaning of despair.  
  
They began walking towards the formal dining room. Albert's hand reached over and tucked Candy's hand into the crook of his arm as if it was a lifetime habit. He had a very good reason for the blithe gesture, as Candy would soon learn. Despite the pleasant shock, Candy went along, her head held as if it was nothing. The gesture was not missed by either Annie or Archie, who significantly stared at one another with a questioning look. "And who is the unfortunate girl you are planning to sacrifice?" Albert shuddered, laughter still evident in voice. Candy laughed along, looking back towards her friends, who watched her with a curious, pondering look on their faces.  
  
"Well....the lady I had in mind wasn't such a good match after all," Annie mused out loud, not having missed the diamonds around Candy's neck. Archie's brow had rose a fraction of an inch earlier, when they had both spied Candy and Albert entering the reception area. The Sterling diamonds were around Candy's elegant neck glimmering at them with mystery. Archie had told her years ago, that Albert had inherited the entire Sterling jewel collection. The jewel collection was given only to the person in charge of the entire Sterling fortune and meant to be given only to the heir's bride. The last person to wear the diamonds was Pauna, Anthony's mother. Before Albert came into the Sterling fortune.  
  
The fact that Albert had given Candy the diamonds to wear tonight was a significant matter in itself. At least, to Annie and Archie. They were trying to figure out what was going on between Albert and Candy. Annie had not missed the tale-tell blush that fluttered across Candy's cheeks when her handsome brother-in-law had tucked her fingers into the crook of his arm. He drew Candy closer to him, as if protecting her from some unknown entity, which Annie could not phantom, whom. Nor did she miss how Albert's gaze would periodically turn to Candy with a contemplative expression on his face, before masking his eyes. Likewise, when she thought no one was looking, Candy's gaze would stray pensively towards Albert.  
  
"Candy...." Albert began quietly, leaning in towards her. They were almost in the formal dinning room, where the rest of the guests were already gathered.  
  
"Yes, Albert?" Candy looked up into his face, leaning in closer to better hear him. Her soft breath feathered against his neck.  
  
"You've got piece of lint on your lips," he chuckled deeply, quietly.  
  
Candy's face flushed with heat as he reached up with his fingers to brush away the lint from her parted lips. He continued to chuckle into her warm ears, the blush making its way from her cheeks down to her toes, the deep tremors of his voice causing her insides to buckle. When she turned away from him to face forward her eyes encountered Terry's blazing gaze with shock.  
  
"Terry!" Candy barely was able to contain her gasp. Her gaze wandered past Terry to Susanna, who was already sitting at one of the elegant tables. If it was possible, Susanna was even more beautiful in her maturity. Terry stood behind her chair, in the act of seating himself.  
  
"Candy," Terry acknowledged, nodding his head toward her, still stunned that he was standing before her, staring at her. If he had thought her pretty when they were together years ago, his mind registered now, that she had matured into this incredible vision of exquisite loveliness. And there, standing beside her, was her Uncle Albert. Holding her arm as if he owned her, Terry thought, suddenly resentful of the older man's presence. He knew he no right to feel that way, considering he belonged to another. He suddenly remembered Susanna sitting next to him.   
  
Despite his jealousy rousing like a sleeping serpent over the appearance of Candy in another man's arms, he face noticeably turned tender as he glanced down at Susanna's bowed head. The years had taught him how to love again, this time for the fragile woman sitting beside him. It hadn't been easy at first. The only thing had he felt for Susanna in the beginning had been pity and resentfulness that he had been forced to chose between Candy and her. Frustrated and feeling despair over their strained relationship, Susanna let Terry go of his obligation to her. In a fit of fury, so unlike her, she begged him to return to Candy. She did not need him to help care for her, she had told him. Vitality and a domineering spirit to live finally returned to her. Why, Terry did not know or understand. He had been shocked, watching the old Susanna return. And somehow, along the way of caring for her, he had become fond of her, despite not wanting to.  
It had been the turning point for the both of them. Slowly, like the subtle opening of a fragile rose, they came to care deeply for each other. Love soon followed in its trailing wake like a forgotten gesture or a soft look passing between the two of them. Marriage followed after the love blossomed and Terry's acting career skyrocketed into a legend in the theater industry. Following the marriage came the discovery of Susanna carrying his child. It was a happy time for the both of them.  
  
A couple of years ago, Susanna had admitted her deceit over Candy to him. Being completely honest with each other as they were now, Susanna had confessed her feelings of deceit and the hurt she knew she had caused him. Terry had sighed then, his heart now firmly within Susanna's grasp and told her that it was no matter now. It was his only way of forgiving her. For it still hurt him, knowing his choice and that it had been his own fault.   
  
Still, Candy had been his first love and even that, he thought--knowing he was being selfish--was hard to swallow Albert's attention toward her.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Candy's eyes went wide as her emerald gaze followed the noticeable protruding stomach of Susanna, "you're with child!" she exclaimed with another shock at Susanna's red face. "Oh you're so lucky!" Had Terry chosen her over Susanna, it would have been her with child, the thought crossed Candy's mind. Candy had not missed the tender look of love pass over Terry's face as he looked down into Susanna's face. Nor of Susanna's returning adoring look of affection for her husband. The jolt of shock rushed through Candy as she realized sadly that Terry had indeed, gotten over her.  
  
"Congratulations to the both of you," Albert added, smiling genuinely toward Susanna and finally, pinning Terry a solid, piercing stare.  
  
Archie cleared his throat behind Candy and Albert, both Annie and him adding to the congratulations. Susanna continued to smile and blush while Terry answered for her, his eyes returning back to Albert's hard gaze.   
  
Terry suddenly wondered at Albert and Candy's relationship. He knew, from gossip that Albert had made it known to the ton that he would be introducing Candy as his charge. Candy would have her season this year and would be free to have her choice of husband. Terry wondered over Albert's apparent familiarity and possessiveness of Candy, evident by the way he held Candy impudently close to him.   
  
Terry knew of Albert's change of attitude toward the ton and how he had little patience for the balls and all the little gossips that went along with the prestige and refinement of a gentleman. Albert's devilish and audacious character did not go unnoticed, for married and unmarried; beautiful women were attracted to this sudden, handsome rake who gave them little or no notice at all. Many mamas, had high hopes of securing their daughters a handsome and inordinately, wealthy bachelor of his bloodline. They paraded their daughters underneath the imperious Albert Sterling in vain. But, his like the rest of his peerage; Terry had no idea if Albert kept a mistress for he had made it evidently clear that he was a private man.   
There were rumors of him and Lady Winston, but again, they were just speculation. Plus, Terry just didn't know what to make of this new Albert and his intentions toward Candy. By judging Candy's attitude and character, he was under the impression that she was still an innocent.  
  
Terry was concerned for Candy. Did she know what she was getting into or what seemed to be developing between her and Albert? He frowned fiercely at Albert, who in returned smiled the barest hints of an insolent smile. For it was all he could give her as a friend, a warning of sorts regarding Albert.  
After the long dinner, couples and groups dispersed to enjoy the rest of the evening's entertainment. There was some dancing while an orchestra played in the small ballroom. Men congregated to the large area by the dining room to talk of politics and smoke their cigars, while others simply enjoyed a stroll through the Valmont's lovely gardens under the moonlight.  
  
For a while, Archie, Terry and Albert joined the men in their talk of politics. Leaving the women to generally gossip and talk together. At first, it was kind of awkward having Susanna joining them. Smiling tentatively at the other woman, Candy was the first to break the ice between them by asking her to offer her opinions on the subject of the ton and whom she was most familiar with.   
  
When the men returned to the join the ladies, they were quite surprised to the ladies laughing and giggling as if they been lifetime friends along. Especially considering the history Candy and Susanna shared. It was quite heartening and encouraging to see Candy and Susanna finally get along nicely.   
  
For awhile, Terry had been worried with regard to both Candy and Susanna. Seeing the look of consternation on his face, Albert specifically and quite clearly made his point to him.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Albert began to the younger man.   
  
Surprise had itched Terry's face, wondering how the man had known what he was thinking.  
  
"Although, she may not realize it as of yet--" Albert continued, watching Terry carefully under the cover of his lids. "She is quite over you," he finished, his eyes very hard and cold.  
  
Terry perceptively nodded his head, acknowledging the statement to the older man. There was no challenge as far as he was concerned, for Candy indeed, belonged to no one. At least for the moment, he mused. He wondered again, at Albert's real intentions towards Candy. "And tell me, Albert--what is your role in her life?" Terry asked assertively, not backing down.  
  
Albert shrugged his great shoulders, another sardonic smile on his lips, "I'm her guardian, of course," he replied, innocently.  
  
"Guardians have been known to lead their charges down the wrong path," Terry replied coldly to his statement.   
  
"Candy is free to do whatever she chooses, Terry. I will not stand in her path, whichever way she chooses and whom she chooses as a husband or even a lover," Albert said slowly, evenly, his blue gaze narrowing dangerously like shards of cutting glass. "But I will not allow her to be hurt again--should you try anything that is not other than honorable. For Susanna and the child that grows within her lovely belly, you should consider your options carefully. For should you choose the wrong direction, you will not only have Susanna to deal with, but me as well."  
  
"You have made your point," Terry acknowledged, knowing that path he was already treading upon. "But there is my earlier intent of questioning--should you hurt Candy--you will have me to deal with," he retorted, hotly.  
  
"I accept your reasoning, Terry. It seems that we both have Candy's welfare at heart," Albert nodded his dark head toward him. Archie listened to the entire conversation with amazement. Confirming his and Annie's suspicions of Albert's interest in Candy.  
  
Upon joining other couples in the ballroom, Candy glanced back at Terry and Susanna who were sitting towards the back of the room. She felt instantly bad that Susanna could not join the smiling couples on the floor as they whirled around to the music. She turned forward again and spied Annie pulling her reluctant husband on to the polished floor. A tiny smile escaped her lips.  
  
"Terry is quite content where he is--Candy. Susanna couldn't be happier, watching the crowd," Albert began as he joined her near the edge of the dance floor.  
  
Following his words, Candy glanced back again, catching Terry and Susanna in an intimate moment. Terry was smiling tenderly down into Susanna's face, his hand resting gently on her stomach. Candy smiled, suddenly glad that they would not be missing out on much.  
  
"You know, you are quite the amazing woman, Candy," Albert replied, courteously. Watching her animated face, light up with curiosity.  
  
"Why do you say such things?" Candy asked, cocking her sideways at Albert. Her earlier thoughts of Terry and Susanna already forgotten.  
  
He shrugged one shoulder, offering no explanation to his words. Knowing she wouldn't understand his reasoning. Instead he said, taking one of her arms, "why don't we join Annie and Archie?" And before she could chance a protest, he pulled her into his waiting arms. He led them towards the swirling couples on the dance floor.   
  
Candy laughed, her green eyes sparkling with a life of the their own. She enjoyed the lively waltz that set her body on edge with excitement. Albert grinned into her face, mesmerized by the expressions of delight crossing her lovely features. When she thought she could take no more for fear of falling down on her feet, Albert would hear no protest. He continued to test their limits of enjoyment, their feet pounding to the excited pulse of the live musicians.  
  
Finally, when they both tired, Albert maneuvered them to the open terrace that was currently unoccupied. He grabbed two champagne glasses along the way from a passing servant, giving one to the out-of-breath Candy. She accepted the glass gratefully, smiling her thanks in return. In an unladylike gesture, she gulped down the contents of the glass, before sitting the empty glass by one of the potted plants. She watched Albert's dark brow rise with surprise and felt a red flush blossom across her warm cheeks.   
  
"Are we thirsty?" Albert chuckled, leaning against the railing, watching her. The interior of the ballroom was obscured by the potted plants and foliage, the music still merrily drifting to the terrace at a fainter distance.  
  
"Very much," Candy laughed, her heartbeat racing from her exertions. It was much darker on the terrace, she thought. Albert's face seemed harsher in the moonlight that cast its luminous beams on everything it touched. "But I'm enjoying myself, immensely," she grinned up into his face. Her smile faded as she watched Albert silently watching her. Her heart began another thundering race, but it was not from her recent exercise. She wondered briefly about her forbidden thoughts-had it been this way with Terry, she thought again? Her mind whispered unconscious thoughts of denial; it had never been this way with Terry. It did not even come this close.  
  
Albert's eyes snapped angrily, knowing she was remembering those times with Terry again. "Why must you continue to reminisce about the past?" He set his glass down onto the stone bench beside them, his glass half way full. He then grabbed her arm ignoring her half-startled gasp and pulled her roughly against him. Dangerous glints of blue steel gleamed down at her. His large hand cupped her chin, long fingers splaying against her face, marveling at the softness of her skin. His other arm wrapped around her slim waist, drawing her intimately close against his hard frame. Like leather to velvet, their bodies molded as if one.   
  
Candy's stunned mind dimly registered how much her body craved the touch of him. A certain yearning swept through her young body at a magnitude that left her gasping for her breath. She stared with spiraling, feverish fire crashing through her, at the harsh mouth that wavered too close, to her own trembling, parted lips.  
  
"Childhood fantasies and stolen kisses by a boy, Candy..." he murmured huskily, his bold gaze alternating between her softly, parted mouth and her wide eyes trained on his own. Her gaze was like that of a storm-topped, tempestuous emerald ocean on a winter evening. "Forget about the boy who was foolish enough to let go of his most, cherished treasure. Remember the man who will rightly claim the victor," his mouth slanted over hers, searing her mouth apart to accept the onslaught of his tongue.   
  
Candy's hands bunched in slight protest against his hard chest, but somehow her fingers uncurled, clutching at his evening jacket until she was pulling him closer to her. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching forward to meet his blatantly, sensuous kiss. Tentatively, then with more assertiveness, she kissed him back fully, her tongue tangling with his in a dancing foray of compelling passion and increasing intensity.   
  
The fiery pit of her stomach blazed with an uncertain, unfamiliar flame, igniting her senses until she realized deeply within her what it was she sought. And had sought to escape, these raging fires of desire-unkempt passion. Knowing instinctively that only him, only he--Albert could create such riot within her.  
  
Somehow her arms had snaked across his broad shoulders, wanting to feel the rest of him against her.   
  
Surprised by her unbridled passionate response, he deepened the kiss, testing her to her very own limits. The hand that had held her within his hard grasp, sprawled across her back and lower backside. Exploring the uncharted map of her shapely curves and causing her to moan in surprise by the caressing touch. When his fingers cupped her swelling breast within his palm, she cried out at his boldness, her mind simply lost to the rapture of the moment. He quickly covered her mouth with his own again, suddenly, dazedly remembering where they were.   
  
"Christ--Candy," Albert shuddered, hoarsely against her neck, his breathing rushing through his lungs as if he just been running.  
  
Candy wanted to sob, already missing his lips against her mouth. She continued to hold him against her, not wanting to let go of him. Even now, hesitantly her hands made their way down on his bunched-muscled, clad arms and then under his arms to clasp his back. His body reacted to her touch, feeling the sinew lines of his back tense. He shuddered against her hands, sensitive to her tentative, fleeting caress.  
  
"Candy...Candy!" Albert reached up to cup her face in his hands, staring deeply into her turbulent eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He groaned to her. He wanted to make explosive love to her and take her with him to that place that no one but only him and her could go. If he did not get control of his lusting for her, he would end up taking her. He did not have, would not move and fought valiantly not to go that route. It was not his place to take her as his own--damn it, he thought at his ridiculous thoughts.  
  
"If I must say--Albert, the appropriate term is--what are you doing to me?" She cried out huskily against his throat, not wanting to stop, not wanting to end the torrential waves of desire that crashed like stormy waves through her.  
  



	4. Sinful Musings

Delectable Candy  
By Michelle Harris  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"Candy, we must get control of the situation or..." Albert sighed, trying to control his own thudding heartbeat.  
  
"Or we may just have to go where fate takes us," Candy finished for him, her senses still reeling. Oh, to think of the glorious feelings he aroused in her, she shuddered delicately, still enjoying the delightful feelings that were sweeping through her.  
  
"You must remember that I am nothing more than your guardian," he said evenly, his own common sense finally returning, getting control of their situation.  
  
"My guardi--?" Candy asked, surprised. She moved her head to clearly look into his face. The fires still slumbered within his heated gaze, but the teasing glint was gone. For such an audacious guardian, she thought, his hands still roamed upon her curves like a lover. And she could not, did not stop the large hands that continued touch her as if he owned her. "You're still serious about me finding a husband, aren't you?" The understanding dawning on her like the splash of a cold glass of water.  
  
"Yes, Candy," he sighed, reluctant to let go of her lingering warmth or what they both had to face. "There is still that matter to be dealt with." He kissed her swiftly and hard on her mouth, then set her away from him, and letting out a deep, shuddering breath in the process. He expected tears from her, but instead he was confronted with her heated anger.  
  
"You kiss me and then push me away, sprouting phrases of marriage to some unknown husband that whom I have yet to meet?" She spat out uncharacteristically, the anger flaring up inside her, trying desperately to crush the pain that filled her insides with such a force to his rejection. Instead, she let the anger continue its onward spiral upwards, pushing away all other common thoughts of sense.  
  
"You're playing with my feelings," she gasped out, her breathing shuddering with each rapid thought that crashed through her.  
  
"That's not true..." he replied, knowing her words were ringing true in his own ears, his brow coming down over his eyes.  
  
"Am I such a babe in the manger that you don't believe I know what I'm doing?" She continued, pushing out of his arms. She turned away from him, staring over the terrace railing into the Valmont's gardens, barely discernable in evening moonlight. She could make out a couple of midnight strollers on the lawn.  
  
Albert's jaw clenched, "you are a young and naÃ¯ve woman," he retorted, harshly.   
  
Her eyes were fierce and accusing as she whirled toward him. "Just what do you mean by that?" She yelped with frustration, the tears building behind her eyes.  
  
"You have no idea the fire you are playing with Candice White," he stated. "You kiss me back with the passion of a woman, touch me with the hands of an experienced lover but yet you are not either! You are merely a girl, a virgin, Candy."   
  
"That is true, I am an innocentÂ-but you cannot deny your role in this!" Candy accused her lovely brow frowning. "You claim to be my guardian, yet you taunt me and tempt me with your desire!" Candy's gaze went wide, as she stared back into Albert's hard face. "But do you desire me, don't you?" She asked suddenly, boldly, as the idea dawned on her. The idea solidified when he stayed silent, his visage hard and harsh under the cover of the moonlight. She suddenly wanted to know the full truth, was it just desire or more?  
  
Another one of those sardonic smiles crossed his features as he leaned against the railing, watching her closely. He wanted her more than anything in his life, he thought, astonished. But he would not take her, she deserved far more than what he could give her. "More than I care to admit," he said, carefully, with quiet honesty.  
  
Candy stared at him, wondering how much it took for him to admit his desire for her. Her hands bunched in consternation, for she knew she would have to face her own feelings toward him. And just how do you feel about Albert, she thought to herself. She knew deep inside, where she had crawled within the deep recesses of her mind, that she wanted him as she wanted no other before him, far more than any thoughts of Terry. The very idea astounded her and made her shiver a delicious kind of feeling.  
  
"CandyÂ-you are such an innocentÂ-a man like me cannot offer you marriage. That is for the young ones. I can only offer you my arms at nightÂ-would that be enough for you, once the novelty wore off?" He shook his head, knowing her answer, and the way she was brought up. "NoÂ-a woman like you desireÂ-needs a marriage," he answered her thoughts, smiling slightly.  
  
Candy stared at him, thoughts of him within her embrace, sharing nights of delightful exploration, shot across her forbidden mind, the scenery forever emblazon within her. God, how she wanted that with him, it just wasn't fair and how she must follow society's rules! She still could not believe what she was hearing. And yet, he desired her, but would not offer for her?   
  
"And what if I choose you as my lover?" She asked, startling him and herself with her question that he stopped to stare at her as if she had grown two heads. The wheels within her head turned rapidly suddenly questioning her own reasoning. You do not even understand what you are thinking, she said to herself. All of her upbringing, her conventional thinking, thrown out of the window by her last statement. Would you be able to live with yourself, after what you plan to offer?  
  
"You have no idea what you ask, CandyÂ..." came his raspy, taut reply.   
  
"Are they're not married woman of stature who take lovers, even under the pretense of their husbands' nose?" She asked questioningly, contemplative, as if she spoke to herself.  
  
"The point is, my dear, they are married. You are not," Albert stated his eyes narrowed with sudden flaring anger, what the hell was she getting at, he thought, watching her silently. This was Candy, damnit, and he did not like the idea of her lowering herself for him. He wanted to throttle her, shake her and tell her that he was not worth the thought. And yet, he wanted to crush her to him. But he knew that was impossible.  
  
"But you still have not answered my question, what if I wanted you as my lover?" She demanded, with more heated convention and assertiveness with each passing moment. So be it, she thought to herself. She really had no idea what she was asking of herself. She only understood the heat and fire she had felt within his arms had ignited her imagination and curiosity for the forbidden realm. She wanted, needed to know what it would be like to be within his embrace.  
  
"I will not answer your question, for I cannot believe that you even understand what you ask," he retorted, picking up his glass of champagne and draining the contents with one gulp. "I will not be your lover," he stated firmly, his voice low and taut again. By God, but he wanted to be her lover like she asked, to caress that lovely form of hers until she was crying out for him, begging him to come to her.  
  
"Ah there you are!" Came Mrs. Jenkins from the entryway of the terrace, startling the couple who stood intimately close to each other, with her interference. Their conversation had obviously been very heated, as Candy's cheeks were flushed. "Your friends, the De Rome have already bid their farewell. Terry De Rome said that he is looking forward to seeing the both of you at the foxhunt on the Beaumont's estates at the end of the month. His wife won't be joining him, as she will be too close to birth. Your cousins are already adjourning to the foyer to say their farewells as well," she finished explaining, taking a big breath.  
  
"Well, in that case, we should probably call it a night, if I may suggest," Albert said, getting up from his reclining position and glancing back Candy, further ending their discussion for another time. He offered his arm to her.   
  
Candy glanced at it for moment before placing her hand on his arm, saying for his ears only, "we have not finished our conversation. I will adhere to your reasoning for now, until we can discuss this again." She finished, watching his grin widen with every word she said.  
  
Albert nodded his head, the grin on his face made him even more handsome than she thought was possible and making her catch her breath, "as you wish, my love."   
  
The last words sounding like a caress. It sent tremors back down her back again, wondering if he knew how off-handed the words were spoken and if their were any meaning to them. It also once again reminded her of their recent heated kiss.  
  
  
Sleep proved impossibly hard for Candy to possess. She tossed and turned within her own bed, causing her covers to become tangled, until most of the blankets ended up on the carpeted floor. She had already discarded her nightgown in favor of sleeping with just her underwear on, knowing her sleep garments were inappropriate. She contributed her odd behavior to the fact that the night was unnaturally sultry and hot, despite her balcony doors being left open. The sheer, white drapes gently rolled to the warm, evening breeze. The remaining fact that bothered her was that of Albert's kiss and his presence next door to her.  
  
Finally, having been fed up with trying to sleep, she got up and padded silently to her open balcony. She had just been on the verge of walking onto the terrace when she spied a tiny red light, with swirling smoke on Albert's terrace. She was not up to a confrontation with him, not having her wits about her. Instead, she watched him silently beside her drapes that continued to sway to the breeze. When the smoke cleared and the moonlight touched down on his terrace she could finally make him out in the darkness. She thought her heart would explode at that moment. It hammered needlessly away within her ribcage; her throat suddenly seemed parched and dry as she gazed with wonder at him.  
  
He stood carelessly on his balcony, his body a profile to her, leaning against the railing, smoking a cigar of some distinctive nature. The moonlight, in all her formal glory, revealed the strong, sinew lines of his completely nude body. Candy knew he was darker than most men of his age, knowing he spent a lot of time underneath the hot sun. His leathery skin was golden bronze, but she could not make out any distinguishable lines where the clothing would have covered his body. Her gaze was helplessly drawn once again to his broad shoulders, when he moved silently, facing his chaise to put out his cigar in the ashtray on the table next to the chaise. Her gaze followed the strong lines of his back, pausing where the moonlight dipped to the muscular buttocks that bunched enticingly and then finally tracing, caressing his hard limbs.  
  
Her heart continued to pound rapidly within her chest, sounding like a run away carriage and still she felt compelled, rooted to her silent, perching spot. She could not get enough of staring at him and wondered if he would turn toward her so that she could get a clear glimpse of the front of him. She blushed profusely at the intrusive thoughts, but could not help to wonder anyway. Then as if granting her wish, he turned side ways, and stretched leisurely, insolently underneath the soft moonlight. Her breath exploded from her chest, as she chanced to gaze at him fully, her eyes shamelessly, greedily moving over the rest of him. The light played and danced over the fine, sleek lines of his muscled chest and hard stomach, drawing attention to the distinctive line of body hair that began below his navel and ended at the apex between his hard thighs.   
  
Candy's breathing was swallow, her face beet red, but still she stared at that part she had never seen on a man. His manliness looked lean, and long, partially aroused to her searching gaze. But even so, she could not quite make out most of that mysterious area of his body as the moon and shadows decided to again play havoc on her vision.  
  
  
Finally he turned slowly away from her and then disappeared back into his rooms, leaving a trail of swirling smoke and a limp Candy trembling on the threshold of her discovery. She leaned against the doorway; her limbs shaking from the arresting vision that she had so audaciously part taken of the unsuspecting man. She closed her eyes for a moment, her heart beating at an unnaturally fast pace within her chest, realizing that she would never go to sleep now. Not when she remembered those erotic images of an unabashedly naked, Albert standing beneath a pale moonlight terrace, would tantalize and entice her imagination to the heights of her forbidden thoughts.  
  
The morning found Candy blurry-eyed and disgruntled. Never the less, she went down stairs, dressed in a light-colored, yellow satin dress in hopes of lightening her own mood. It was a little later than her usual time up, but then she spent the better half of the latter part of the night completely awake. Finally when the sun nearly peeked over the horizon, did she fall into a fitful sleep, dozing lightly.  
  
Albert was already downstairs in the dining room, drinking a cup of hot coffee, his eggs and toast remained untouched as he frowned, pensively staring out of the window. An opened letter sat next to his elbow, apparently bringing news of some sort of trouble. His reflective gaze fell on her as she came into the dining room; quietly saying her thanks to the servants who brought her a creamy cup of coffee and toast.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Albert began, sipping his coffee and watching her over the rim of his steaming cup. Candy's cheeks went warm, flushing with high heat and Albert had cause to wonder why such an innocent statement could cause such riot upon her.  
  
For a moment, Candy panicked, wondering if she could ever face his penetrating gaze after she had glimpsed his naked form in the moonlight, last night. She could not help her eyelids from lowering, the slow sweep she made of his elegantly dressed outfit, the intoxicating images of his hard body fleeing across her mind's eyes at that very moment.  
  
Finally, she answered him after a great sigh, "Good morning to you as well, Albert. I trust you slept well," she nearly bit her tongue, opening herself up with that silly question.  
  
His dark brow went up in query, wondering at her innocent comment. He had not missed her lower lids flicker slyly, appraisingly over his form, "I slept as usual, thank you for asking."  
  
He turned away, superstitiously under the cover of his lids; he watched her blow a breath of relief through her mouth when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He wondered at her odd behavior again, then thought of last night when he stood on his balcony in his usual sleeping attire and wondered if she had briefed a glance at him. It would certainly explain the high blush that stained her cheeks when her gaze turned on him. He wanted to chuckle, if that was so, he thought again. She had probably been treated to a sight that she had not bargained for.  
  
"Candy--" he began as she turned towards him, her green eyes unnaturally wide with alertness that he wanted to laugh. "I have received some bad news regarding a ranch I have," he said, the teasing glint now gone in his gaze.  
  
"A ranch?" She asked surprised, for she didn't know he evened owned one.  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "apparently since my last visit, the poachers have taken a more aggressive approach to poaching on my lands." His brows furrowed, for he was extremely irritated with the fact that the poachers were causing such havoc within his lands, and getting the government to intervene was just as irritating.   
  
"I have a large ranch just south of Kenya in Africa that is being invaded by poachers. Johnson is having a hard time of it, with me being gone this past year."  
  
"In Africa? I had no idea that your travels to Africa had resulted in a purchase. That's too bad about the poachers. What are your intentions?" She asked, curiously. Not understanding the implications.  
  
"I have to return to the ranch. And the sooner, the better," he stated, then paused. "However, I cannot leave you or Mrs. Jenkins behind for months at a time," he said slowly, frowning, watching her eyes light up with excitement. He almost smiled at her earnest face, if it weren't for the graveness of the situation he would have been glad for the change of scenery.  
  
"Do you mean it?" She asked, excited at the thought of seeing wild lands and the animals contained within that continent. "How romantic!" She proclaimed, dreamily.  
  
"There is nothing romantic about the poachers prancing about my lands with guns and knives," he added solemnly.  
  
"Oh yes, you're right about that," she sighed, her balloon of excitement bursting at his last statement.  
  
"And there is that matter, that I would prefer that you didn't come along," he said over her sudden frowning. "It is a very dangerous situation that I don't like exposing you to--and there is also our attraction to one another that I would like to avoid," he said slowly, evenly over her quiet gasp and flushing face.  
  
Candy gazed at him squarely in the face, "that part is true. Perhaps, the wild country will make us face the inevitable within ourselves."  
  
"And what is that, Candy?" His body suddenly taut, wondering if she would be brave enough to admit her real feelings to him.  
  
She gaped at him, not realizing her intent and not quite ready to answer his questions. "I'm not sure what you mean," she hesitated, lying to herself and him, looking down into her coffee. "I'm not exactly sure of your feelings toward me," she started.  
  
He leaned back against his chair relaxing, slightly, knowing she wasn't about to reveal her real thoughts to him. "At this point, it's probably not a good idea to know what I'm thinking," he finished, smiling slightly at her downcast face. "But the situation remains, that we must leave today," he said, changing the subject, tactfully.  
  
"Today?" She looked up, the hopeful expression back on her face, excited once again.   
He nodded in agreement to her question. He sighed again, watching her face light up like a sparkling firecracker. She always did have an excitement for life, he was reminded of himself at her age. "I have already instructed the maids to start packing. The ship leaves at noon today."  
  
  
Two weeks on the sleek, schooner ship they called Sea Sirens, Candy thought excited. She nearly burst with such enthusiasm flamboyantly rushing through her veins as the sea winds blew through her riotously curls and kissed her face with its soothing breeze. The crisp and salty air rose up to her reminding her of the time they would be spending on the ship. Sailors and crewmembers of the ship bellowed vigorously to one another instructions and confirmations as they pulled anchor and set for sail to Africa.   
  
Her new home in Kenya, Africa for the time being, she thought, smiling to herself as she thought of the extraordinary sites she would see and the adventures that awaited her. Candy looked back over at Albert and Mrs. Jenkins as he pointed out the captain of the ship and some of his crewmembers the matronly woman. He caught her look of delighted excitement and grinned back her. He was immaculately clad in a loose, linen white shirt, an open silk, beige vest, matching caramel trousers and tall, shiny black boots. His long, black hair tied back by a ribbon and thereby reminding her of a distinguished pirate.  
  
The following night proved to be boring as the jubilation finally wore off a bit. Albert busied himself that evening, playing cards with the captain and a few other distinguishable gentlemen travelling along with them in the same direction. That left Candy and Mrs. Jenkins time to amuse themselves. However, the better half of the time, Mrs. Jenkins spent most of her time in her cabin, amidst her misery of seasickness.   
  
Candy spent most of her time on the deck, underneath the warm sun with the sea breeze sweeping through her curls, either reading, strolling leisurely, or watching the sailors at work. Most of her thoughts were centered on Albert and what he spent his time doing. She would glimpse him at supper on his way to the captain's cabin or in a deep conversation with the first commands of the ship. She could not see how her gaze would trail wistfully after his disappearing figure or know that he did his best not too spend too much time in her company. She couldn't know how he would stay up the better half the night, tossing and turning thinking about a certain delightful, golden creature with a sprinkle of freckles across her pert nose and flashing green eyes. Wanting and fighting the growing attraction for that certain woman as no other before her.  
  
The saucy sailors would wink at Candy or boldly call her over to them in hopes of engaging such the lovely lady into a discussion with them. Common, light-hearted jokes quite often brought the curious Candy sauntering over to a lively chatter and merry singing of their sea life. Candy knew if Mrs. Jenkins had not been sick or Albert had been about, she would have never taken the chance to enjoy the sailors light banter of jokes, their own gambling card games and simply, friendly chatter. Candy was quick to learn the gambling card games, betting what little money she had within her own pockets. Her was mind quick and agile, she quickly won back what she had first lost and then some, amid her newly feigned, disgruntled friends.  
  
It was the sixth day on the ship, when Albert requested her appearance at the captain's dinner table. The day had grown dark with gray clouds on the horizon and the sailors had predicted a storm on the rise. Sure enough as the evening neared, the winds picked up and the ocean waves tossed angrily as if defying Mother Nature's intent. The rest of the crew had been alerted of the potential storm brewing. Those who had previously had time off were back on duty to help man the ship.  
  
Mrs. Jenkins was finally getting over her bout of seasickness but was still too weak to join them. However, with the rolling waves, she felt it more prudent that she stay in cabin just until the storm passed.  
  
Candy dressed warmly against the winds, as they were no longer warm breezes with the sea spray adding to the affect. She joined Albert and the Captain Charles Johnson in his elegant cabin. She quickly found that the liked the friendly and port, little man who was their captain. But it soon became very evident, by each passing minute how serious the storm became as it began to rain, heavily. Even during supper, it had been nearly impossible to concentrate on eating as their table ware decided to move with motion of the ship. Supper came to an abrupt end when one of the captain's sailor called him back onto the deck.  
  
"I trust you will see Candice White to her cabin?" Captain Johnson asked Albert as they put on some protection from the wind and rain. "As you know, the decks are very slippery at this time and they're have been many in past who have lost their lives to carelessness.  
  
Albert nodded his head, helping Candy with her coat, saying, "of course. I never had any other intention."  
  
Candy looked up in Albert's face, suddenly grateful for his presence next to her and the fact that he would be escorting her back to her cabin. He looked back into her face, their gazes meeting. Then she jumped, startled at the sound of the thunder clapping loudly in the sky above the captain's cabin.  
  
"We should hurry," Albert said, concern crossing his face as the stared toward the ceiling.  
She nodded, silently agreeing.   
  
They followed Captain Johnson outside of the cabin door and into the slashing rain, and wave-soaked deck. Albert grabbed her arm, his grip tight as the ship moved to and fro, tilting dangerously. Within seconds they were soaked, but thankfully the trip from the captain's cabin was a short distance to her own cabin. As soon as they reached her cabin, Albert shut the door with a loud thud and told her to get out of her wet clothes, immediately.  
  
Shivering from the cold rain, she nodded again, walking over to her trunks. Her skirts were heavily laden with water making it difficult for her to walk.  
  
"I'm going to use the connecting door to get to my room, Candy," Albert told her over his shoulder and unlocking the connecting door from her cabin to his. "For time being and because of the weather, I only ask that you keep your door unlocked. In case of an emergency," he finished, gravely, opening her door.  
  
"Okay," she said, taking off her red and white pinstriped, top jacket at the same time, water splashing loudly to the floor. Even her white blouse underneath the jacket was soaked.  
  
"If you need me, Candy, I'm next door," he said, quietly to her, his sobering gaze comforting her high strung nerves.   
  
She nodded bravely, hoping he couldn't see how much she wanted him to stay with her.   
  
He closed the door silently, leaving her to deal with own her demons.  
  
Candy quickly and methodically got undressed, hanging her soaking garments over a metal tub in the corner of her cabin. Her underskirts hung carelessly over her chair as well. She threw on her thin nightgown and quickly got into her bed, covering herself and huddling against the warm pillows as the ship continued its topsy-turvy, sea-saw over the large, crashing waves. Normally, the rain, thunder and lightening didn't bother her. However, with the schooner in such turmoil with the ocean, it was a totally different matter. She was sure that they were going to go down and she hadn't even lived a full life, she thought gravely. She grabbed her pillow and tried to cover her ears, but even that provided no ounce of comfort to her.  
  
It could have been minutes or hours later, she did not know. But it was when the ocean, the rain, thunder and lightening was probably at its most violent moment that Candy awoke from her sweat-drenched doze, screaming. She was positively sure they would all die and drown in the voluminous, endless sea of dread.  
  
Albert, ever alert for any type of danger, crashed through their connecting door, half dressed. He rushed over to where Candy sat still huddled against her cabin bed, trembling. The sheets tangled about her form in disarray. Her hair was disheveled, like a golden, halo cloud of riotously curls. Wide, frightened eyes stared back at him with distraught. His heart skipped a beat in his chest.  
  
"ShhhÂ...don't cry, sweetheart," Albert murmured, wrapping his strong arms around her trembling form and rocking her as if she were a child.  
  
"We're going to die, Albert! We're all going to die!" She gasped out with fright, hanging onto him for dear life.   
  
"No, we won't. It just seems that wayÂ...darling. The captain, despite the way the ship is moving, still has some ounce of control over the situation." He continued, gathering her slight form even closer against him. He smoothed back her wet tendrils from around her face, smiling soothingly to her, his dark eyes tender, his mouth for once, soft in a caressing smile. However, even he had some doubts about their survival, masking his frown from her frightened face.  
  
She continued to cling to him. Soon her sobbing became little sniffles, and after a while her body finally relaxed, seeking further into his warmth, before she dropped back into a deep sleep. Her hands which had clutched at his back earlier, relaxed, but never quite uncurling enough to allow him to leave.  
  
  
Candy was dreaming, she knew she had to be dreaming. There was a certain languish, subtle feeling of warmth enveloping her and it made her feel like she was laying next to a pond on a warm, summer day where she had just dipped her feet in a pool of cool, refreshing waters. She was dreaming that Albert was next to her, holding her in his arms, his hand reaching out to touch her face, lingering softly on her parted lips before trailing slowly down her throat. She wanted to moan, to cry out from the caressing touch that flared through her body with its sudden, charged fire before her eyes fluttered open from her wistful dream.  
  
Her cabin was bright with the morning sun coming through the cubbyhole. She could see white, tiny puffs of clouds spotting the pale, blue sky. She stirred slightly against a warm body, then her breath caught with realization as she came fully awake. Albert lay next to her slumbering, his arms cradling her body against his relaxed, hard frame. She noted with a jolt that her bare limb lay over his trouser-clad thigh, her nightgown having ridden high during the night, exposing her legs. The sheets were tumbled about them and her other arm was thrown against his bare, muscular chest. Her face turned different shades of red as she realized how intimate their bodies were entwined. She dared not move again, really did not want to move from her position as her eyelids fluttered again over his face and body. She was reminded once again of that night when she had spied him on his balcony. However, this time she was not a specter to the event. She was very much a participant. Her gaze searching caressed the wild planes of his sculpted, beautiful face before helplessly allowing her gaze to trace his manly throat and chest. She resisted the urge to run her hand over his upper torso that lay flat on his chest at that moment.  
  
When her eyes returned to his face, she was once again perturbed to find herself confronted with Albert's open blue gaze, the smoking fires burning like churned embers. She flushed with heat again; knowing she had been caught red-handed gawking at his body. A grin erupted across his mouth, the wicked glint that she was used to seeing of late, surfacing in his smoldering eyes. Then, one moment she was laying atop him, the next, he changed their positions.   
  
Ignoring her gasp, he threw his own hard thigh over her exposed limbs, stilling her movements. His upper torso leaning toward her, his grinning widening when as her own eyes grew as wide saucers. "Would you like to finish your exploration?" He asked saucily, taking her hand into his and placing it back on his chest.  
  
Candy could feel his heart beating rapidly against her palm, her body suddenly under siege by the persistent heat that seemed to be controlling her insides. She could barely breath, shuddering with coursing shivers that trembled within her lower belly as she adjusted to the feel of his frame against hers so succulently entwined together. She wondered briefly, the forbidden thoughts so tucked deeply within her mind--one step further and would they make love. The idea formed and caught on, scaring her with its intensity. But the flaring fire lit within her was stronger than her rational mind.  
  
Her resolve grew stronger with each passing moment, not even aware that her eyes began to smolder and took on that of a sultry siren. Her full lips curled slightly, and she watched Albert's gaze seem suddenly riveted to her mouth. The sight was downright captivating and alluring to the man above her.  
  
Albert stared at her with sudden surprise as her innocent face transformed into that of a woman's with a purpose.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to continue?" She throatily asked, surprising herself and him with her husky reply.   
  
He swallowed slowly, as he felt her fingers lightly skim across his chest, causing his control to nearly snap. Her other hand was lightly touching his arm that held himself onto his elbow. She watched his eyes darken and narrow on hers, hot and torrid, and she suddenly had the urge to lick her parched lips, just see his reaction.  
  
"Candy!" Came the insistent, loud knocking on her cabin door. Candy and Albert jumped, startled by the interruption. "Candy! I can't believe that you're still asleep on such a wonderful morning!" Mrs. Jenkins shouted on the other side of the door, still knocking. "Candy? Can you hear me?"  
  
Albert quickly got off of Candy, staring down into her lovely face, a sigh escaping him. With a low voice so that Mrs. Jenkins could not hear him, he said, "you should count yourself lucky." Ending the phrase with no further explanation, he started toward his connecting cabin door.  
  
Candy quickly sat up her eyes stricken with panic and anger curling her insides at his parting shot, staring back and forth between her cabin door where Mrs. Jenkins still stood knocking and Albert's retreating back. Candy quickly pulled her nightgown down over her legs. "And why would you say that?" She whispered with heat. What a coward you are, her mind whispered to her. She wanted to call him back to her bed and face her desires for him. But she didn't.  
  
"If it were not for Mrs. Jenkins, you would not be a virgin when we reached the shores of Africa," he finished over his shoulder, his cabin door standing open.  
  
The heat flushed her cheeks, but her anger boiled to a simmering point at his off-handed statement.   
  
"Again, you twist my innocence into your logic, Albert!" She huffed, getting off her bed with a single, angry step.  
  
He stopped from closing his cabin door, smiling sardonically at her words. "And what is that, my dear lovely?" He asked, insolently. His eyebrow went up in query, his gaze once again sweeping the length of her scantly, clothed body. She presented a magnificent view of her tilting anger, her cheeks were flush high and her bosom heaved those lovely orbs of hers until he found himself wanting her. He knew he was becoming aroused again as he continued his leisurely perusal of her.  
  
"That-that y-you tempt me with your desire then push me away when the fire grows too hot for you!" She countered, coming up to him, her green eyes blazing with fiery flames. "You do not treat me like a charge, but that of a lover tempting his intended with the promise of delight!" She watched his eyes narrow on hers into small slits of dangerous glints, his body rigid before hers. She knew she had hit home with her point.  
  
"Then, by all means, my sweet. Again, I ask you," he said, carefully, sweeping his hand toward his dark cabin, challenging her with her innocent bravery, "let us not dally any longer. Are you brave enough to walk through my door?" His blue gaze glowed like luminous gems, flaring with slumbering desire and promise from within his cabin. Candy's breath shot from her mouth and her belly curled with warmth. Oh, but he was so tempting.  
  
Candy's lip caught in between her teeth, her heart beating rapidly within her ribcage at his proposed proposal. The knocking grew louder with each passing moment on the other end of her outside cabin door and Candy was helpless but to choose the knocking door for fear of being found out with a man in her cabin. Candy fumed. Oh, she wanted to stamp her feet in frustration! She wanted him and yet, she did not have the courage to admit it to him or herself, if she was honest with herself.  
  
Albert chuckled deeply like the devil himself at her from the inside of his cabin, before closing the connecting doors on her and her perturbed thoughts. However, he would not figure that Candy would soon find a way to disrupt his hard-won, tenuously control...  
  



	5. Oh Candy Candy!

Delectable Candy  
By Lady M. Harris  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
On the Twelfth Day, the Indian Ocean gave way to the shores of Mombassa, Kenya of Africa. Mr. Johnson was on the docks awaiting their arrival with a friendly and familiar face among the sea of strangers that crowded the docks and plank walkway. They piled their belongings onto the old carriage that had seen better days on the rough roads. Candy could not seem to get enough of the scenery. It was a two-day trek to Albert's ranch located about twenty miles from the Loita Plains, part of the Serengeti area and the inhabitants of that area who were known as the Maasai tribes. It is also the closest area of Mara where the area was widely renown for its variety of large animals such as the lion, leopard, elephant, buffalo and rhino and of course, the plains animals. It was also known, during certain times of the year to reveal the migration of the wildebeests.   
  
The heat was tremendously hot and dry to Candy, but she was assured that most the days were not always like that in Africa, especially when the rains and monsoons came in April and May. Candy was glad that they had already missed that part of the season as they were already into late fall season.  
  
Since the incident within Candy's cabin, Albert took great pains to steer clear of her. He went back to having supper within the captain's cabin and gambling every evening. Candy was relieved to some extent, but the notion of having Albert as her lover had caught on within her forbidden mind. She knew eventually that they would have to face the inevitable. She was quickly beginning to understand why Albert roused such wanton demons within her, but did not understand why he choose to ignore those within himself.   
  
Why could she not have the best of both worlds as men were often allowed she thought as the hot air blew into the carriage from the open windows. The ride was bumpy enough that Mrs. Jenkins and her had given up any conversation in favor of just watching the passing scenery.   
  
Sooner or later, if Albert did not make the move and do something about this continuing attraction, she knew she would. Candy did not believe she could hold out for very long as Albert did. Her heart was calling to her, telling her to listen to the voices within her. It was sweeping into the scene like a quiet whisper, that something other than lust was controlling them, even though she knew that Albert thought otherwise.  
  
They arrived at Nairobi, the capital of Kenya, late that evening and stayed in their finest, the Fairview Hotel. The city was very cosmopolitan having been established by the British colony. There was very much a Victorian touch among the homes and businesses.  
  
Candy did nothing more than eat the simple meal that was brought to her room before retiring tiredly to her bed. The ride had been more grueling than she had previously believed, as her backside seemed to ache with pain. She wondered briefly how Albert had faired, considering he had chose to ride openly on his horse the entire way. She wrinkled her nose to no one particular in the darkness but the dark wall, as her eyelids slowly closed over her eyes, sleepily. She understood even then, why he had chosen his mount as opposed to being forced to ride next her in the crowded carriage.  
  
They left the modern trapping of the Nairobi City to brave the rough roads toward Albert's ranch the following morning. But it was not to say that Candy did not enjoy that day, for she had glimpsed the statuesque elephants and lions at a nearby watering hole from a distance on their way to their new home. She stuck her head out of the carriage to point at the wild gazelles that grazed the brush lands to Albert in her excitement. He had grinned at her delight, her excitement catching. Albert told them along the way, that they would most likely arrive at the ranch later that evening. And as his prediction foretold, those who attended his ranch that evening noted their evening arrival.  
  
The sprawling ranch was beautiful upon Candy's first site. The building blended in naturally with the background of the golden grassy scenery. The servants were on the doorsteps awaiting the return of their owner. Candy met the housekeeper, Mrs. Chandler, the older butler and valet of sorts, Mr. Potts. There were also two other ranch hands and Mrs. Chandler had a maid to help her out with some of the more mundane chores.  
  
Miakia was a young Maasai; her skin was a silky, light-colored, chocolate brown tone and her eyes the same beautiful color. Thick coils of colorful beads adorned her long neck and small ears in a display of her marriage and womanhood. Mrs. Chandler told her that Miakia was newly married woman but came in from her village to help out at the ranch. Underneath her breath, she whispered to Candy that Miakia also helped out in other forms. Candy went red, her cheeks flaming as the implications dawned on her. Mrs. Chandler went on to explain that their master was not impervious to Miakia's charms either.  
  
"I dare say, that will change very soon now that Candy is aware of the situation!" Mrs. Jenkins huffed, indignantly and winking merrily at the same time to Candy. Candy's eyes went wide as it dawned on her that Mrs. Jenkins had caught wind of the attraction between her employer and charge.  
  
Mrs. Chandler nodded her head in understanding toward Candy, already liking the beautiful girl they called Candy. She seemed sweet and genteel as most young ladies of her age but her eyes glowed with intelligence and spirit. "You cannot fault Miakia though, as a young Maasai bride she has been given leave by her husband to enjoy other men of her husband's age!" She finished over the shocked gasps that followed her announcement.  
  
"You mean, its okay to fornicate with others beside their intended?" Candy's eyes grew even wider. "But it is not my place to know Albert's business--at least not that business!" Candy whispered, her face still flaming. She felt something else stir within her, a natural jealousy for this unknown Maasai maid.  
  
Mrs. Chandler shook her gray head, "doesn't matter really. Besides, Miakia doesn't need anymore lovers. She has more than enough to keep her busy," her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Still, she's always been a very good worker and is certainly respectful to me and Mr. Potts. I cannot fault her in that," Mrs. Chandler finished. Although she liked Miakia as an employee, her way of upbringing did not suit well with her. She knew it was not Miakia's fault as to ways of Maasai, but she did make it known to the young woman, that she disproved such ways of between men and women at Albert's ranch. She explained that such ways were not allowed and even frowned upon within an English society and that those rules applied at the ranch.  
  
"Come this way, as I'm sure you're probably looking forward to your baths," Mrs. Chandler said, walking towards a suite of rooms on the second floor. "Dinner will be served in about an hour," she said opening a set of doors for Candy into a lovely set of rooms.  
  
Candy gasped at the furnishings, enthralled. Her bedroom balcony opened to a large terrace that overlooked the entire surroundings of the Serengeti. In the vast distance, she could make out a group of elephants slowly lumbering through a group of cluttered trees. Behind the trees, the lowering sun blazed a glowing, orange-purple backdrop on the horizon. Her porcelain tub, full of hot water steaming from the rim, sat near the open balcony so that she could enjoy her bath along with the scenery. There was a large, four poster bed set two steps high off the cream, marble floor near the left of her, piled generously high with a thick, white brocade bedcover and huge pillows. Mesh netting surrounded the entire bed, to keep the bugs out at night, giving the room a voluptuous feeling. Various matching wood pieces of furniture, candles of different sizes, priceless pictures of far distance land and potted planets native to Africa were scattered through out the room.  
  
Candy quickly divested her self of her clothing, sighing with relief as she got into the hot tub. She closed her eyes and wondered for the hundredth time what Albert was doing at moment. She knew earlier when they first arrived, that he had enclosed himself in the ranch's library with Johnson. But as they move past the library on their way to their rooms, she had saw that the library door stood open and that the library was empty.   
  
Oh, you're just too noisy, Candy thought to herself grabbing a sponge and lathering it with the rose scented soap. She could not dismiss the fact that the Maasai girl was probably on the premise and that she may already be in contact with Albert. Candy promptly tried to squash the feelings of jealousy that arose like a sleeping serpent. Alas, she could not, and had good reasons for those feelings as the woman in question was already encased within Albert's chambers.  
  
  
"What are you doing my chambers, Miakia?" Albert asked, lighting his cigar. He took a deep inhale of the distinctive cigar. He blew out the smoke leisurely, enjoying his relaxing bath. Of the last couple weeks, he had had nothing but sponge baths. There was nothing like a real bath, he thought still watching Miakia through the veil of swirling smoke.  
  
"I thought you would be pleased, my lord," Miakia smiled, winsomely. She sauntered over to him, a sponge in her hands before sitting gracefully down beside him, smiling slowly, purposely.  
  
"As you know, in the past, I invite you--not the other way around. Are you not a married woman now, Miakia?" Albert asked, his dark brow coming up in query.  
  
"It's true, but my husband has married again to another, younger bride," she shrugged her shoulders, her brown eyes downcast, not displaying the anger she felt toward her own husband. "He does not care what I do with my own free time," she stated reaching into the water to wet the sponge, then dropped it in favor of touching Albert's bronze, wet skin beneath the water. She could feel his body go rigid, his jaw twitching in irritation.  
  
Albert's head fell back against the tub as her searching hands encountered his erection. He closed his eyes slowly as her hand closed around his aroused member and imagined a certain green-eyed witch with a tantalizing mouth touching him the way the hands of another did now.  
  
"Oh, I would say you are very pleased, my lord," Miakia replied, huskily as her hands moved up and down on the hard flesh that strained underneath the steaming water. She could not know that Albert's thoughts constantly involved Candy, his body nowadays in a perpetuate state of arousal every time he thought of the young lady.   
  
Miakia licked her lips; her body readily responding to the excitement of having the master once again encased within her after a year of his absence. Albert was the one of the few men in her womanly life who could give her pleasure the way a man should. She gasped with startled fright when Albert abruptly gripped her hands, stilling their movements on him.  
  
"I have been most pleased with your past services--Miakia," he breathed out, slowly, "but you cannot ease this ache--at least no one you know can." He pulled her hands up from the warm water and kissed them each. "I have no wish to hurt you as you have served me well, as well having saved my life once," he began releasing her hands as she sat staring at him with disbelief itching her face. "But you can longer come to my chambers," he slowly smiled, leaning back once more against the tub, "call it properness--obtuse if you want, but the situation has changed between us."   
  
Miakia sat back on her heels, her mouth hanging open at the sudden announcement. Coming to a decision, she shut her mouth, stating, "if that is your wish." She had known such things would come to pass and so she sighed with regret. Then she smiled, her spirits already returning.  
  
"What is that impish smile on your face for?" Albert countered, the physical ache still bothering him. He suddenly wished to be alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, but there is one who can ease your ache--is there not?" She asked smiling, mischievously. When a dark, black brow inched up once again, she shook her head. "You cannot fool me, milord. The golden one, is she not the one who causes such ache within you?"  
  
Albert barked with laughter, unable to contain his mirth, "you are far too perceptive for your own good, Miakia--especially when it come to the matters of a man needs," he continued to chuckle.  
  
"Then I will go and fetch her for she is enjoying her bath as well. I know this, as I spotted her from one of the rooms. It would not but take a minute for the you two to be together as man and woman!" She said getting up from her sitting position.  
  
Albert closed his eyes, again the image of a sleek Candy, naked and within her own bath blazed across his mind, causing him to nearly shudder with repressed desire. If only--he thought sighing, it was that easy! Instead, he laughed again, enjoying Miakia's frankness in sex.   
  
"You cannot do that Miakia. I doubt she would trust you and your ideas," he tried to explain. "Now, get out of here and leave me be to my demons," he finished, dismissing her with laughter still alighting in his eyes.  
  
Miakia sighed, nodding and smiling in the process. She understood what her employer was trying imply. The golden one they called Candy did not have the haughty air that she was most accustom to dealing with of her kind. Miakia took heart that maybe she could convince the young woman to help ease Albert's mental and physical needs. Especially since she knew deep inside that it was she--this Candy who was the only one who could accomplish such a feat.  
  
  
It was nearing the second week of their stay at the ranch, when the Maasai woman approached Candy. The sun had set and supper had already been served. Candy briefly saw Albert at dinner before he quietly slipped out of the house and into the darkness of the wilderness with his ranch hands. Candy was at her wit's end. Although she enjoyed helping out with the daily chores around the ranch and adjusting to her new life, she felt she was at a stand still. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew her feelings were being bottled up and that anytime soon they would explode at any moment's hesitation. She enjoyed listening to Mrs. Jenkins and Mrs. Chandler's prattle, but they were older and Candy was missing the companionship of someone her own age to converse with.  
  
As Candy opened her door to Miakia's knocking, it was nearly a relief to see someone young standing outside of her bedroom door. She had wondered when the woman would visit her. She felt a certain apprehension and wariness as the woman who stood before her was indeed, very beautiful in an exotic way. Her apprehension was quickly dispersed as she noticed the friendly earnest expression on the other woman's face.  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding on you so late, my lady," Miakia began politely, as Candy opened the door wider to let the Maasai woman into her bedroom.  
  
"That's quite alright, Miakia--right?" Candy asked.  
  
"Yes, " Miakia nodded and answered, still nervous.  
  
"Was there a reason for your visit?" Candy asked directly, getting straight to the point. There was no use dallying, she thought.  
  
"Ah...yes, I've come to talk to you about Albert, " she began as Candy motioned her to one of her chairs. "I don't know how to begin, as I don't know if this is a delicate subject for you..." Miakia trailed off, looking up into Candy's face questioningly.  
  
Candy's eyes blinked, her face flushing, wondering at what the girl trying to explain. "A-are you saying that Albert and you have a 'relationship'?" She asked slowly, taking a deep breath.  
  
Miakia nodded hesitantly, then seeing the consternation and anguished that crossed Candy's face; she quickly shook her head in denial. "I mean, you see, we used to.... Since I recently married, Albert does not think it's right for me to couple with him," Miakia bit her lip, still seeing the frustration on Candy's face and she was at a loss to explain the situation. "Albert would not touch me, Candy---even though he has an ache within him," she continued, trying to explain how the situation had changed between and Albert and her.  
  
"An ache..." Candy mouthed with surprise, not quite understanding. She had felt her heart slam to ground at Miakia's first announcement that her and Albert were intimate. But hope returned when Miakia explained that their relationship was over. She wondered what Miakia's feelings were for Albert.  
  
"Yes...he aches for you was what he told me in so many words. I told him that I would fetch you and you could ease this ache for him." Miakia replied, getting up from her position and tried to implore the other woman.  
  
Candy's face continued to flame, understanding exactly how Albert felt, for she ached as well, in her heart. "Tell me, Miakia...how do you feel about me upending your position? Doesn't it bother you in the least?" She asked, curiously watching the Maasai's woman, closely.  
  
Miakia smiled slowly, shaking her head negatively, her beaded earrings moving gently to the sway of her head. "I saved Albert's life when I was no more than a young girl. My family was traveling through the many areas of Kenya when we happened upon some shooting near the beaches by the ocean," she began her story. "My father yelled at me for running like a coward rabbit. I ran straight into Albert, lying on the grass, bleeding. His friend, Johnson bent down to pick up him up and I could not stand by and watch a man die before my eyes. I helped him and Albert. I took them straight my family and we nursed him back to health." She sighed, and continued, "He has been very good to me because of that. He employed me from my village, gave me an education, and brought a good income to my family so that I could be offered to the wealthiest man in our village. Life has been very good for all of us. But I have many lovers to keep me occupied, including my own husband." She giggled at Candy's wide gaze of astonishment. "I'm very fond of Albert, but I don't love him."  
  
"I see," Candy replied, she turned to look out of the window and into the evening. She was curious as to why Albert was shot and why they--him and Johnson--were on forbidden grounds, but she kept her mouth closed. She was sure that when the time came, she would learn.   
  
The evening crickets sung quietly to each other in the darkness that filled the vast Loita Plains. An occasional hyena yelped in the far distance, echoed by another following its lead.  
  
"But you must go to him and ease the pain you both feel!" Miakia added to Candy turning toward her, a tiny smile on her face.  
  
"I can't do that, Miakia! It's not that simple!" If only it was that easy, she thought wanting to laugh at the thought of her bursting through his rooms unannounced.  
  
"Of course, it is! A Maasai woman never denies her body and it is no different with any other woman." Miakia nodded her head with finality, trying to make the other woman understand. "It is the way Mother of Nature intended. You cannot deny what is in your heart or what your body's yearning! You must go to him, Candy," she implored, then added, "you are a beautiful woman from what I can see and he would not deny you anything."  
  
"I can't just go into his rooms like that!" Candy grinned again.  
  
"Oh yes, you can! When you can no longer deny yourself, you will go!" Miakia stated, folding her arms over her chest, smiling. "You will see."  
  
  
Somehow the following weeks found Candy and Miakia within constant companionship. Candy rather secretly enjoyed the frank, young Maasai woman with her sexual exploits with men of her age. However, Candy came to understand that despite her many lovers, there was only one who could come calling and snap his hands for Miakia's attention and that was her husband. Miakia had told her that she was upset with her husband for marrying another, younger bride. And now she would have to share her husband and his wealth to another of their household.   
  
Of course, the notion shocked Candy, for she didn't know such marriages could exist. Miakia had laughed at Candy's expression, but quickly assured her new friend that it was part of the Maasai tradition and that it did not bother Miakia. How could I, she had laughed with delight, when I have so much variety to choose from, she had added to Candy's flaming ears. Candy wondered briefly if her husband envied the many men Miakia slept with, for she was very beautiful with her light, chocolate skin, slanting, wide brown eyes as opposed to the more darker, Maasai women of her kind. And perhaps she wondered, if the new bride was some sort of retaliation. Candy had shrugged her shoulders after trying to figure out the intricacies involved, stating to herself that she was just a bystander in the whole situation. She suspected that even Miakia had come to that conclusion, but could not do anything about the situation now that another bride was part of their household.  
  
Miakia showed Candy her small village and Candy learned to enjoy the enchanting, welcome singing every time she entered the village. Their homes were low loaf huts consisting of composed clay and cattle dung. The Maasai believed in protecting their cattle at all cost. They considered the cattle a literal symbol of the Enkai or sky god.  
  
The women were gracious to her and the men seemed a bit reproachable. Miakia assured her that the men were usually reserved about those who were new to the area. Candy watched the dances the Maasai performed with fascination as the warriors tried to attain such altitude with each jump.   
  
Miakia then presented Candy with a lovely red, shawl that wrapped over one's shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare. A two piece dress with a tank top and skirt that halted above her slim ankles in the traditional Maasai colors for women. Miakia also presented Candy with a small coil of beads for her neck. She told Candy that her bead necklace would be smaller than Miakia's own as Candy was not a married woman. Candy wondered where she could wear the outfit, since she knew she could never wear it in front of either Mrs. Jenkins or Mrs. Chandler or the rest of the servants, for that matter. Miakia whispered to her that the dress could always be worn within her own rooms and when she spent time to herself. Candy agreed, smiling and thanking her new friend for the wonderful presents.   
  
Miakia then reminded Candy that Albert would surely be pleased seeing her in such an outfit. Candy would only wrinkle her nose at the girl and laugh softly at the thought.  
  
Of Albert, Candy saw little of him. He spent most of his days in the nearby town, Nanyuki trying to address the poaching on his lands and to enlist the Kenya government to intervene. Candy understood that his ranch was sort a refuge for the wildlife and that he did not particularly care for any type of poaching or hunting on his lands for the big game that roamed freely within his boundaries.  
  
  
"Candy!" Candy heard Albert shout to her from below her bedroom window, one early evening. She ran to her balcony to stare down at him questioningly, from her bedroom balcony. Behind him, in the distance horizon, huge, dark clouds filled the sky and the air was unnaturally humid and warm. There was a devilish look about Albert, a tilting smile playing about his lips that was catching. She was helpless but to smile back at him, wondering what he was up to. He sat on his caramel mount, insolently controlling the large beast with infinite care and ease. His hair was ruffled by the warm winds, his face bronze from all the time him and Johnson had spent underneath the blazing, hot sun. A cream, finely made linen shirt open at his throat, beige trousers with brown boots adorned his magnificent body.  
  
"What is it?" She asked suddenly puzzled, her heart racing at the sight he made before her.  
  
"There's something I want to show you. I've already ordered a mount for you," he grinned up to her, the excitement playing in his eyes that she immediately wanted to know what it was he wanted to show her. Before she could even open her mouth to question him, he shook his head, smiling mysteriously. "Hurry up, before you miss the entire thing!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be there in a minute, Albert! Don't you dare leave me!" She threatened, disappearing into her rooms to throw off her heavy underskirts and grabbing her dark, brown riding jacket in the process. She quickly doffed her house slippers in favor of the more, practical riding boots. She fairly flew down the staircase, passing by a startled Mrs. Jenkins, the pretentious, Mr. Potts and Mrs. Chandler in the process.  
  
"Come on, slow poke! Or we're going to miss everything!" Albert laughed at Candy's frowning expression as she mounted her mare, quickly and gracefully. The movement was not lost on Albert as he admired the brief, flashy show of her shapely limbs as she threw herself onto her mount. He gathered the reins of his own mount and they turned, galloping towards a cluster of trees.  
  
Sometime later, they neared a large area of downed trees and scattered bushes in the high grassy area of the Loita Plains. It was the sound of a thunderous roar that made Candy and her mount jump with a jolt, startled by the nearby sound.  
  
"Look over there---" Albert quietly pointed out to large group of lions, further from them, near more shrubbery as he came up close to her and her mount.  
  
Candy's breath stilled, for she had never been this close to a group of lions and a pack of hyenas. Her heart thudded loudly within her ribcage and she suddenly had the urge to flee. They were definitely much larger and fiercer up close, she thought, nervously. She pulled the reins of her mare closer to his, noticing the widening grin on his face. She flashed a nervous, grateful smile back at him, having missed his close company of late.  
  
"Don't worry, they already know that there are specters watching them. They could careless about us...so long as we don't interfere," Albert continued to grin, reading her mind, that she flashed her green gaze at him. "See that one--the one lion in front?" Albert pointed to a regal lion, its body massive with muscles, an ample mane framed his head in a burnished, red color. At her nod, he continued, "I call him--in Swahili--Fire with Storm--he's one of the two lions that are part of this pride." He pointed to another lion with a golden mane beside the group of lionesses. "That one, is Heart of Sun--he guards the lionesses while his brother--Fire with Storm normally patrols the borders of their marked land."  
  
"How do you know so much about these lions?" Candy asked, fascinated with the scene taking place before her and how he knew so much about the lions.  
  
"This pride roamed my lands before I purchased this ranch. I used to track the pride when I was younger. You see that pack of hyenas?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, staring at the first hyena. It was in front of the rest of the hyena pack. It was bold enough to stare back at the lion, Fire with Storm. "It's almost as if they're at a stand off or something," she thought aloud.  
  
"That's right.... The first hyena in front has just risen to her position of high monarch. Hyenas are packs led by hierarchy females. Her mother was killed a couple of weeks ago by Fire with Storm. Like her mother, this hyena has ascended to her throne. This is the hyenas' first match with the new monarch leading the pack. This particular pride of lions hates this pack of hyenas that live in this area. They are always fighting over territory." Albert finished still watching the scenery of the lions and hyenas that faced each other, tensely. "It goes from one generation to another."  
  
Suddenly, Heart of Sun sauntered fearlessly close to the tense, monarch hyena, he turned his back on her and marked the ground with his back paws. And then walked back a few paces back, near his brother to stare at the hyena, as if to taunt her. In return, the new monarch, feeling the eyes of her pack on her, took a few bold steps forward. Without turning her back on the lions, she defiantly marked her paws over the lion's recent marking. She pounced slightly to the side of her markings, then guffawed at the lion in that strange, hooting laugh that hyenas are aptly named for. Her fellow hyenas yapped along with her in favor of her actions.  
  
However, like her mother before her, the young, monarch hyena did not see the paw of death before it was too late. Having tired of the playing games with this far too audacious hyena who did not know her place in the chain of domination. The short-tempered, Fire with Storm leaped with death-defying speed at the young hyena and with one, large swoop instantly felled the much smaller animal. The lionesses, once so intensely quiet, leaped forward as if to charge at the pack of hyenas. The hyenas yelped excitedly at their fallen monarch as if not believing their eyes. Heart of Sun decided at that moment of confusion, to roar through the crowd of hyenas, effectively scattering them within an instant around the tall grasses. Fire with Storm slowly and boldly strode back toward the lionesses, glancing casually over his shoulder as if to say that he was done with his duty of protecting his pride and that the king of lions still ruled this part of the plains.  
  
The hyenas hesitated a moment longer in the area, still staring at their own lying motionless in the tall grasses before tucking their tails underneath their bodies and retreating from the fearsome lions. There would be another monarch to replace the one they had lost and then soon, they would return to the lions' lair in hopes of besting them in another duel of territory, but that was for another day.  
  
"Oh my God," Candy's breath exploded from her chest as the last of the hyenas disappeared from their sight. "That was incredible!" She stared at Albert, her expression of excitement mirroring his own.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" Albert grinned, gathering his reins together again. "We better scatter too, before the pride decides to turn their attention on us. And with the adrenaline still running through their veins now, who knows what could happen," he finished, glancing toward the lion pride that was now beginning relax.  
  
Candy nodded her head in agreement, her gaze going toward the sky as the dark clouds darkened the sky, hovering like an ominous tolling. "Looks like its going to rain soon, too," she added, following Albert quietly out of the lions' area.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder at her, he said, "yeah, I can practically taste it in the air." Just as they cleared the area of trees, the rain began to fall heavily. Candy shrieked with laughter as she was soaked within minutes, the rainfall was so heavy that Albert had to purposely slow his mount down so that she could stay close to him. He grinned at her upturned face enraptured by the delighted expression on her face.   
  
Within moments, the ranch loomed in front of them and then they were on the front porch trying to wring out the water that was dripping from their clothing. They laughed like children, drenched wet and soaked to the skin. Mrs. Jenkins came out and onto the porch, a horrified expression on her face as she fussed at the both of them; abolishing Albert for allowing his charge to become soaked to the skin and that she could catch a dreadful cold. Candy giggled underneath her breath as Albert rolled his eyes up to ceiling when he thought Mrs. Jenkins wasn't paying attention to him.  
  
The excitement of watching the lions and the hyenas lingered upon both of their minds. From time to time, as if he could not get enough of gazing at Candy, he would boldly stare at her. This only caused Candy's limbs to tremble and her back to shiver in response to his warm gaze. Likewise, she could not know how lovely she looked even though she was drenched in water. With the riding jacket off, her wet, white shirt molded the definite shape of her full breasts and the skirt softly clung to her shapely curves. It was a sight no man could turn from. She blatantly gazed back at him as they neared their own rooms, her green eyes aflame with crackling fire. She followed Mrs. Jenkins silently into her rooms as the older woman threw open her amour, pulling out her evening clothes. Her balcony doors were still open, despite the heavy rains that continued to fall. The large house stayed humid and warm even after the fall of the rain.  
  
"No, I'll wear this!" Candy replied suddenly, impulsively, pulling out Miakia's gift. Mrs. Jenkins eyes went wide with disapproval, a frown marring her brow. "It should be okay since dinner's already been served and had planned on eating in my rooms," she smiled patiently as Mrs. Jenkins blew out a sigh of relief.  
  
"If that's the case...you can, of course, wear whatever you please in here, my dear," Mrs. Jenkins smiled, Turning toward the door, she asked as an afterthought, "do you need some help disrobing?" Miakia was at home and would not be returning for another week.  
  
"No, thank you, I think I can mange fine," Candy smiled gratefully to the older woman, taking off her wet shirt in the process.  
  
"Then I'll leave you be.... Mrs. Chandler will leave your dinner outside of your door, if you don't want to be disturbed," Mrs. Jenkins added again before exiting her rooms.  
  
Candy pulled the rest of her wet clothes off, hanging the clothes over her chaise, knowing that Mrs. Chandler would probably fuss in the morning. But she wasn't up to going downstairs and facing the older woman as she had just faced Mrs. Jenkins. She slipped the short tank top and wrap around skirt on her. It left her mid-drift bare showing off her slim stomach and her shapely hips, enticingly. Out of fanciful thoughts, she even slipped on the small beading necklace, leaving off the lovely shawl that normally draped off a Maasai woman's shoulder.   
  
She carelessly smoothed her damp hair that was beginning to dry into a halo of thick, golden tendrils of curls. Her mind seemed elsewhere as she slowly walked to her open balcony, pushing aside the white, gossamer drapes. The drapes shifted against her legs as if it had a mind of its own, fluttering to the warm breeze that caressed her cheek. She stared at Albert's open balcony with a wistful expression on her face, the inside of his room, seeming dark.  
  
Somehow, she found her own hand twisting the connecting doorknob from her room to his own. She slowly turned the knob, surprised that she found it unlocked. She had always assumed that he kept his side of the door locked the way she did hers. It was as if another person walked within her, filling her with a presence that she suddenly sensed with comforting ease for the unknown. She sighed, taking a deep breath and opened the connecting door, silently slipping in like a thief in the night. Had she made a sound from her entry she would have jumped back into her rooms, fleeing like a coward. But something else was creeping throughout her, edging her, pushing her forward toward the mesh netting that surrounded his bed.  
  
Albert spotted her as she slipped into his rooms, silently. He had been lying down on his bed, not quite dozing but not quite awake either, after having discarded his wet clothing. He listened to the heavy rainfall outside of his balcony, his eyes halfway closed in meditation. His perilous, forbidden thoughts of Candy as usual on his relentless mind and their latest time together on the Serengeti. His eyes had blazed with some unknown emotion as they quickly and boldly assessed her scantly, clad body. To say that was he was pleased with her finally coming to him did not even touch the icing on the cake. She stood before him like a Thompson gazelle, delicate and agile, ready to flee at a moment's hesitation. But she was beautiful beyond belief and his heart stirred at the sight of her in the traditional Maasai young woman clothing, knowing that Miakia had personally picked out the outfit to please him and to flatter Candy's figure. He pushed back the mesh netting slowly, hoping the thin sheets wouldn't slip down to reveal his completely nakedness and cause her to flee from him.  
  
Candy's gaze caught and held with Albert's smoldering gaze. She stepped hesitantly forward, held spellbound by the power of his hypnotizing, blue gaze. She knew finally, without a doubt that there was no turning back. She didn't even know if she had the power to stop herself, even if she had wanted to. The promise of experiencing intoxicating, sweet delight in his arms stirred her forward, not wanting to waste anymore time in speculation or anxiety. She paused, not really realizing what she was doing or knowing the tantalizing picture she made as she slowly pulled the tank top off of her. She could see the fire flare brightly within Albert's gaze as he stared at her full, creamy breasts that moved ever so gently to the sway of her breath. Rose tipped nipples crowned each full orb, erect to his searching gaze.  
  
He reached out and took her hand that lay limp against her thigh and pulled her forward to him, slowly, as if in a dream. He looked up into her eyes, as if questioning her to stop him, he gently tugged at the strap that held the bottom part of her wrap skirt, letting it gently fall down to the floor beside his bed. His eyes grew torrid and searing as he saw that she wore nothing underneath the skirt but herself.   
  
"Candy...." He breathed out, shocked by the tilting beauty that stood before him in all her splendid glory. She was far more beautiful than he had ever dreamed as he stared at her lovely breasts that heaved softly from each breath she took. Her slim stomach quivered at his gaze, and then lower to the downy mound of golden curls that peeked up at him to the long, luscious limbs that seem to beg for his touch.  
  
She smiled tentatively, her hands reaching out to touch his broad shoulders as enthralled as he was feeling. Her fingers skimmed over his shoulders, her caress soft and exploring before flaring over his muscle-bound chest with wonder. "I never believed.... Your skin.... It's so soft and hard," she softly whispered, her hands fluttering over him.   
  
He could not resist the feel of her soft hands kneading his flesh as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again, perturbed to find her wide eyed gaze on his lower anatomy. He followed her eyes and realized that the sheet had slipped down and off of him.  
  
"Oh my...." Candy softly gasped out; her eyes riveted on him. She could feel her legs quivering like jelly, wondering if she'd be able to keep standing before him. She could not tear her eyes away from that mysterious part of him that strained up at her, almost as if it begged to be touched. She wondered briefly how that part of him could possibly fit within her and she nearly moaned at the forbidden thoughts that gripped at her insides. An unfamiliar, but pleasing warmth flooded her lower belly in response to gazing at him.  
  
"Come...." she heard him say, smiling gently at her as he pulled her onto his bed, once again closing the netting around them. It was almost as if the only world that existed was that of only them.  
  
"Touch me....Candy....anywhere you want," he commanded and requested at the same time to her. With hesitate hands she did, first softly, tentatively and then with more boldness. Her reward was the sounds of his intake breaths, the powerful quivering of his body as she touched him with increasing delight. When her hands reached that part of him that she so curiously wanted to touch earlier, they floundered, until he gently guided her hands on him. Her eyes grew wide, feeling his velvety length that seemed pulse with a life of its own. Her mouth parted softly as she watched him groan and shudder underneath her ministrations, exploring hands. Finally as if not being able stand anymore of her exploring touch on his flesh, he gently took her hands, kissing each finger, softly, gently.  
  
"If you don't stop, I fear that I won't be able to pleasure you...." he replied huskily to her, feeling that pain of restraint continuing to flare through him. It was no easy feat to accomplish, holding himself back where she was concerned. He had been very close to spilling himself in her palms. At her questioned, searching look, he grinned lazily at her, explaining, "you'll understand soon enough, my love," he said to her and her lying back down against his pillows.  
  
Candy closed her eyes as she felt his hands begin their quest upon her, learning her curves and touching her where she didn't know she could be touched. When his mouth covered a puckered nipple, her eyes flew open with astonishment, her mouth parting in a low moan. She looked down at the dark head at her breast as his tongue lavished one nipple with exquisite finesse, his tongue leisurely flicking slowly over the nub before he moved on to the other breast, not wanting to ignore the other. Her hands reached up of their own accord as if guiding him toward the other breast. He cupped the abandon, creamy mound within his hand, actively kneading the nub within his palm and then, gently began to tug and suckle at the other breast like a babe.  
  
When she thought she could take no more pleasure, he trailed more heated kisses along her arched throat before finally slanting his mouth over hers for a deep and searing kiss. His hands continued their exploration, touching her everywhere on her heated flesh, causing moans of delight to escape from her and their entwined lips. When his fingers delved between her thighs to gently caress her womanly petals, their kiss ended abruptly. She stared into Albert's fiery, blue gaze, huskily crying out at the sheer rapture his caressing fingers initiated. They tugged and gently pulled at her insides until she thought she would exploded into a million pieces.  
  
Her hands reached out to again touch him, blindly, as if to guide him toward her, toward something she didn't quite understand, but needed. It was then, that he decided they no longer needed to wait. He settled his big body between her soft thighs, poised to enter her, murmuring, "This is going to hurt..." at her questioning look, the fires aflame her burning gaze, he continued for her benefit, "but it'll only be once...and after that there's only pleasure...I promise"  
  
And then he drove into her, penetrating her deeply and swiftly so that she cried out at the sharp pain that seared through her body. It engulfed her for only a moment, tears escaping from her clenched eyes and then the pain was gone, only leaving a slight tingling in its awake. But he was already moving in her, slowly, purposely, as if testing the smoothness of her warm channel, so that she could barely catch her breath. She put her tremulous arms around his broad neck as if to bring him closer to her, wondering at the creeping languor that was filling her insides and wanting, needing to follow his lead. As if responding to his thrusts, she surged forward, lifting her hips forward to meet his, causing the fires to flare brightly that were only beginning to burn within her with ever increasing speed.   
  
"Candy...too fast...next time--it'll be slower," he groaned into her hot ears, his hands catching onto the tumbled mass of her golden mane as he felt her limbs cross over his hard-muscled thighs, bringing him even deeper into her than he thought was possible. She was too damn tight, that he knew he was going to explode from the sheer pleasure of being encased within her warm folds. He could her soft panting; her feathering breath against his shoulder further igniting the fiery, feverish fire within him. Then, incredibly before him, he could feel her convulsing, tightening around him like a hot, moisten glove. He heard her crying his name on tip of her tongue as the force of her climax overtook her. He joined her, his own hoarse cry echoing her name, his body shuddering, powerfully against her own. It overtook them, spiraling them upwards into that blazing, kaleidoscope of splintering, blistering colors before finally releasing them and sending them floating, fluttering down on the gentle wings of reality.  
  
With his arms still holding her close to him, Candy dozed for a while. The mesh netting continued to close off any sense of reality, making it seem as if time stood still for them. The heavy rains slowed to a light sprinkle outside of his open, dark balcony. Finally the warm air gave way to the refreshing, cool morning breeze, but it unnoticed by the occupants on Albert's bed. Softly, murmuring to her the love words, his hands and lips once again exploring the shapely curves of her sprawled body over his, he rolled her back onto her back, once again impaling her with resurgence of his desire. She twisted her body with mounting eagerness, her body a recipient to the tides of their rising desire. This time, they slowly explored each other; the sounds of soft gasps of delight could be heard from within his rooms.  
  
It wasn't until the fiery orange, filtering light peeked through Serengeti trees on the distance horizon did they lay satiated, amongst a tangle of arms and limbs, their passion temporarily slaked of each other. Kissing the top of her tousled curls, he lifted her from his bed, opening the door to her rooms and depositing her gently onto her own bed. She sleepily opened her eyes, protesting at the loss of his warmth, before dropping off back into a deep sleep. She was oblivious to the fact that he covered her slumbering body with her covers, returning to his rooms as quietly as he had left them.  
  
  
Stay tuned to the next part!! Coming soon!  
  
Lady M. Harris  
  



	6. Mayhem

**_Delectable Candy_**

By Michelle Harris

**Mayhem**

Chapter 6

"Good morning, Mary Jenkins!" Mrs. Chandler announced enthusiastically, smiling as she walked by the other, yawning woman.

"I daresay, it is a much better looking day than yesterday," Mrs. Jenkins closed her mouth. She blinked her eyes a couple of times before she was able to focus them on the housekeeper. Mrs. Chandler was apparently on her way to laundry room.

"Why, yes it is," Mrs. Chandler agreed, smiling back at her friend. "Your breakfast is already in the dinning room. I've got to put these clothes into the laundry room and then I'll join you," Mrs. Chandler was already turning away when Mrs. Jenkins stopped her.

"I didn't think Candy had the nerve to wear the outfit Miakia gave her!" Mrs. Jenkins chuckled as she stared at the rumpled clothing in Mrs. Chandler's arms.

"Oh, I thought---well, I thought it was Miakia's clothing, that's funny…" Mrs. Chandler mused aloud before Mrs. Jenkins' interrupted her.

"Oh no, I certainly remember pulling it out of Candy's amour last night," Mrs. Jenkins answered, puzzled.

"But…. I thought it was strange to find Miakia clothing in Albert's rooms when she wasn't even here this week!" Mrs. Chandler added, thoughtfully. A moment later their faces turned bright pink as the implications dawned on them.

"Well, I see you two busy bodies are cooking up something, aren't you?" Came the distinctive, autocratic voice behind the ladies. They jumped, startled by the intrusion into their private conversation, as they did not realize that Mr. Potts had silently walked up to them.

"Why Potts! You likely scared the wits out of me!" Mrs. Chandler shrieked and laughed at the same time, as her hand went to her bosom with startled fright.

"Now there's a new thought!" The lively, Mr. Potts declared so, that Mrs. Jenkins couldn't help laughing along.

"I declare, you old reprobate! All we were doing is discussing Candy is all!" Mrs. Chandler defended herself, a chuckle escaping.

"Discussing Candy's whereabouts last night in a certain employer's rooms?" Mr. Potts added mysteriously, his white brow raising further then the women thought was possible on his long face.

"You heard all that?" Mrs. Jenkins asked, blushing at the thought, wondering how loud they were talking. She looked over Mr. Potts shoulders to make sure their employer was not within earshot.

"Oh don't worry, he left about an hour ago," Mr. Potts answered, seeing Mrs. Jenkins looking over his shoulder searching for a tall, distinctive form with wild, black hair and hard blue eyes. "Although, it's barely a little over sunrise--that's late even for him," Mr. Potts winked at the two ladies who twittered in response.

"I bet Candy sleeps 'til noon!" Mrs. Chandler chuckled.

"I'll bet you she doesn't!" Mrs. Jenkins added to the bet, that Mr. Potts' brows raised renewed interest in their conversation, muttering in the process about little old ladies who had nothing better to do with their own time than to spend it matchmaking.

It was nearing supper when Candy heard the rumbling of horses nearing the ranch. She ran to the parlor window and glimpsed outside, noting three additional riders accompanying Albert's return. She ran back over to the heart shaped, gold-gilded mirror that hung beside an elegant picture, pinching her cheeks for more color and smoothing her coiffure in the process. She really didn't need to pinch her cheeks for they were already flushed a becomingly pink color.

She had sat dreamily in the library, barely able to concentrate on the book before her. Her thoughts were centered for the better part of the day remembering the night before in Albert's arms. Remembering the delights of forbidden pleasure they had attained together. Suddenly, the heroine's adventurous life seemed dull compared to her own.

She had sighed wistfully, wishing that she could have awoken within his arms that very morning. Instead, she had to make do with the small bushel of wildflowers lying next to her pillow, the small petals tickling her nose. A small smile escaped her lips as she gazed at his thoughtfulness. She had stretched leisurely across her bed, remembering suddenly that she wore nothing underneath her covers, but her body remained unashamedly, relaxed. There was just something wicked and sensual about waking up nude and thoroughly satiated from lovemaking.

It was late in the morning when she descended downstairs to join Mrs. Jenkins and Mrs. Chambers for her breakfast, the smug smiles escaping her attention as she hummed a soft melody beneath her breath. She had smiled her thanks to Mrs. Chandler for the toast and creamy coffee, her regular breakfast fare, asking nonchalantly about Albert's whereabouts. Mr. Potts joined them, saying to the ladies that their employer was again in the neighboring town Nanyuki, and that he would be returning as soon as his business had concluded satisfactorily. Candy thanked the older man, smiling almost dreamily in the process and stared out the large, open window and into the warm day.

Candy tried to still her racing heart as Albert and the three other gentlemen entered the foyer. She had to nearly restrain herself from throwing her arms around Albert as soon as their gazes fused. She could not know how her eyes traced the manly planes of his face or how their other guests noted how her gaze seemed only for their host.

"I must say, Albert, how have you managed to keep such a beauty from Kenya society?" A young, handsome chocolate-haired man came up to Candy with a twinkle in his same colored eyes.

Candy smiled in response to the compliment, her gaze going to Albert, who flashed an annoyed, but playful smile to his friend and charge.

"Candy, may I present to you, Bradford Westin of Nanyuki," Albert swept his hands toward the other two men, "And this is James Farrow, recently from Nairobi." He indicated to the dark-haired man with friendly green eyes, standing beside Bradford. "And Bradford's friend, from California, Dom Fernandez."

The older man, flashing his gray eyes and bronze skin bowed low to Candy.

"Indeed, I must agree with Bradford, for you are a refreshing beauty among many in a harsh land," Dom said, lifting her limp hand and brushing the tops of her gloved hand with a light kiss. Candy started, her green eyes fluttering wide toward Albert's whose eyes had suddenly taken on a harsh gleam toward the rake, Dom.

Albert did not know about Bradford's friend, Dom Fernandez. Bradford told him that Dom was of their wealthy peerage, but refutably known as a rogue in the San Francisco society. He left a trail of broken hearts; mistresses and broken marriages in his lately wake. The mistresses were tolerated in their society, but he did not want Candy involved with such a man whose reputation was known only for using those to his own ends and his pleasure.

Besides, all this fawning over his charge was causing him to become irritable and he did not particular care for the way James or Dom's gaze continued to appraise his charge like a luscious gem for the taking. Although, it was his plan for Candy to meet eligible men of their society and for her to settle on a husband of means, he was having a hard time holding himself back from wiping those lustful leeriness off his friends' faces with his fists. He suddenly had the insightful thought that none before him were good enough for her picking, including himself.

The only one he wasn't worried about was young Bradford for he was just making his name within the Kenya society. His concentration was scholarly and noble. He knew that Bradford was not ready to settle down with marriage to any woman. But Bradford was good friend of Archie's and amicable, young man at that, that Albert had went along inviting him and his newfound friend from California to the ranch for a stay. He had mentioned his charge to the men, and they had readily agreed to meet her. James and Dom both were in the neighborhood for a bride with lineage and deep pockets.

Of the both, Albert did not really like the idea that James made an ideal husband. He was the same age as himself, handsome, wealthy and had blue blood within his heritage.

"Albert? This is a surprise!" Candy smiled graciously to their guests, her gaze searching Albert's. "I didn't know you were bringing home guests this evening," she felt a slight disappointment when he answered her query with that annoying, half smile of his. Was he really still up to marrying her off, she thought with alarming dismay? Especially, after the night they had shared.

"I ran into James and Bradford in town today," Albert shrugged his shoulders, indifferently, still watching her carefully. She had apparently taken the extra time with appearance today, he noted. His hard gaze swept the length of her elegant dress. A simple, deep purple, satiny dress that elegantly hugged her upper figure, nicely. Tiny puff sleeves adorned her arms, while the scoop of her dress dipped into a heart-shape, showing off her creamy breasts, enticingly. The rest of the dress flared from her rounded hips with layers upon layers of soft silk. Matching opera length gloves also in the purple gem color graced her arms. Her hair gleamed like a golden array of molten gold underneath the soft lightening within the parlor that they were currently walking into from the foyer. He sighed, remembering their time together that early morning. It ate at him, knowing she had been in his arms, exploring her wonderful body, delighting her with wonders of lovemaking. Even now, with a house full of men, his friends, watching her every move, he wanted her. He wanted snatch her from their prying eyes and make her his only possession.

It was sometime after supper, when the men had adjourned to the outside porch to part take in their cigars and port, did Candy allow a breath of relief flow out of her lungs. The supper had been long and despite the charming men, who entertained her was tiring. Albert as she noticed, did not join the other men in teasing her and flattering her with complements. Instead, he seemed cold, his manner almost indifferent. She sat quietly by the warm hearth, gazing into her glass of white wine, distorting the image of the fire that was reflected within the liquid. She knew that where she sat, the other men would not bother her, as they could not make out her figure from where they stood as she continued to contemplate her situation.

"Do you think it's odd that ole Albert has not snatched up such a lovely thing for himself?" James asked of Dom from where they stood. Albert had returned to the house, having stated that he had some paperwork to take care of.

Bradford chuckled at the comment, sipping his port. "If I may be so bold to say, something is definitely going on."

Dom raised his dark eyebrow at his new friend, "Well really, we are not asking you, Bradford. And since when, have you young ones become so perceptive into love affairs?"

"Yes, I agree," James chuckled at the younger man, "Candy seems quite the innocent, perhaps maybe a little charmed by her guardian, but still an innocent. She would definitely make a lovely bride to any man," he said almost thoughtfully to himself.

Dom stared at James, measuring him silently, "if you are seriously considering Albert's offer for her hand, I must forewarn you that you will have competition in that arena."

"You?" James exclaimed, surprised, "Are you saying that you are willing to give up your bachelor hood for her? A man with a reputation larger than the size of his estate?"

Dom coughed, laughing along with Bradford. "Why ever not? She is definitely worth her weight in gold. She would make a fine wife to any of us. Besides, I need a heir and soon."

"Well then, you will have a contender for her heart," James replied to Dom's raising of his eyebrow, "for I have every intention of pursuing her hand in marriage."

"Good luck Farrow, for you'll need it," Dom raised his glass in salute to James and Bradford, who in return raised their glasses. The two men nodded, the challenge had been accepted, and the prize was Candy's hand in marriage.

Candy paced her room, wearing a definite path on her marble floor. She waited the entire evening, watching the light from underneath the library door from her balcony to go out. She did not have the nerve to enter Albert's room as the night before, for to her it seemed as if their situation had yet again, changed. Her body so awakened to the pleasure of desire seemed to yearn again for Albert's embrace. Even after a day of absence from him. She did not know what to do, did not understand this burning heat that grew with each approaching hour. She only knew that Albert was the only one who could pacify the fires burning brightly within her.

Finally the light went out, and Candy fairly flew to her bed, throwing off her robe in process. Why, she acted so childishly she did not know as she tried to gather the netting into a neat disarray around her own bed. Her heart pounded loudly as she threw the covers over her shoulders, knowing the evening was still too warm for covers, still listening for Albert's heavy foot falls that had stopped before her door. She didn't hear the door open as she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Then she heard him, moving silently around her room as if it were his was own. The sound of clothing dropping quietly by her bed caused her back to tremble with tremors, her breathing suddenly shallow.

She felt his hands reach over and pull her bedcover from her shoulders, feeling his warm breath across her neck, sending more shivering tingles down her back. She could almost see his insolent smile from behind her, could imagine the blueness of his eyes blazing at her from within the darkness of her room.

"Candy…." came the deep, husky call of her name.

She turned over, knowing she could no longer pretend sleep, her arms already slipping around his shoulders, pulling him toward her.

They kissed, deeply, hungrily.

"I could not stay away…. even though I know I should," he murmured against her lips.

"I know," she whispered back, arching her back against his hands that were already exploring her curves. Not wanting to end the detectable, delicious feeling of his hands touching and molding her breasts within his palms. "Albert....please…." she begged, her body twisting with mounting eagerness against his warm kisses that followed where his hands had been. Finally, after a day of near torture, they were back together, their shadows gracefully silhouetted against the calm lighting of the moonlight. And then there were no more thoughts or words between them, only the sounds of pleasure; their bodies joined once more in exultation and bliss.

The days passed quickly for Candy. The long, hot days shorten turning the Serengeti into a golden field of tall grasses and then the days turned into the weeks. Then finally into months. Most of her days were spent with the servants and Mrs. Jenkins, in a daily routine of helping the upkeep of the ranch. Needless to say, she was quite happy with her situation. She knew that Miakia had noticed a difference within her, but had refrained from asking her any personal questions. She knew that Miakia was still trying to work things out with her own husband and the new bride was now residing with them.

There were days where she entertained James and Dom in the parlor, as they were often visiting on a weekly basis to their ranch. Sometimes, the younger Bradford would join them, but often not. On those days, Albert would most likely not join them. She often noted a thunderous scowl on his face, his dark brow furrowing fiercely whenever Dom or James tripped over themselves in complementing her. Albert would often storm about the ranch in quite a temper, his face hard, his thoughts closed off from her. This of course, would set off Dom and James with much heated debate and speculation, their glances slyly touching in her direction.

It was then that Candy learned of when Albert was no more than twenty-one, he had fallen in love with an older woman, who had been close friends with his sister. The woman, who was reportedly known to be very beautiful, had also fallen in love with the young Audrey. However, the woman had turned down Albert's offer to marriage in favor of a higher title and a larger estate holding. Of course, the woman had no knowledge of the amount of wealth Albert would come into later into the years. James had commented to her that their love affair had badly scarred the young Albert from marriage. Candy found the story fascinating, and wondered about the woman. When she herself was trying to get over her own heartache with Terry, Albert himself was burying those same desperate pleas for love for another woman into the deep recesses of his heart. She knew that she still had a lot to learn about Albert.

Although Albert strode about the ranch in a ferocious ire when James and Dom were visiting, it was late at night when Candy would come to anticipate him with ardent eagerness. It did not matter one wit to her, that James and Dom were no further than a couple of rooms from her own. For she knew such times, would bring a silent and intense Albert to her bed. There was something about his fierce, burning dark gaze, that brook no argument, no words were needed then between them. He would mount her with such fervid fierceness that she thought she would break in half. The vigorous pace of his hips thrusting between her thighs would cause her to cry out at the splendorous, rapturous feeling rioting within her. Watching her with that piercing, penetrating gaze of his as he continued to move deeply, hungrily within her. He would groan her name, her own cry echoing his, as he clutched at her tumbled hair, collapsing atop of her, spent.

Oh but they were wondrous nights of exquisite indulgence, that she felt as if she had landed in some exotic paradise. Had she known such delights could be captured between two beings, she would not have hesitated in taking Albert sooner as her lover. She could not know how Albert felt his pupil was far too natural in her sexuality, her passion nearly equal to his own. She could not know how he thirsted for her eagerness, the exalting elation he felt holding her within his arms. But Candy also knew that despite the pleasures they attained as one, she knew she was beginning to drown, falling forever, emotionally in love with him. There were no other words that could describe such feelings of bliss and harmony she felt whenever she was with him.

She knew somehow, felt that their paradise of two would soon come to an end. And it did on that fateful, sultry evening. She was there within his rooms, indulging again in those forbidden pleasures with him.

Albert's trailing fingers swirled endless patterns on her smooth stomach, his face suddenly turning hard as he decided to bring up a subject that he had hoped avoiding but could no longer put off. He knew that bringing up this subject would ultimately bring their time together to an end, however much he did not want it to. James had approached him that day, asking for Candy's hand in marriage. And although he did not want to hear such words come from his friend, he had already made the promise to give Candy away to the man who he felt was worthy of her heart. Your so damn contradicting, he thought angrily to himself for the hundredth time. If James is so worthy of Candy, why are you here, in place where James should be?

"James has asked for your hand in marriage, Candy," he began watching her lovely, sleepy face.

She opened her green eyes slowly, noting the sudden tick beside his jaw. How could he talk of marriage to another when his hands were doing wicked things to her lower body, she thought drowsily? "I hope you turned him down. I'm perfectly content with the way things are," she lied. She did not want to forever be Albert's mistress. She was in love with him, surely he felt the same way?

"I accepted on your behalf," he simply stated, watching her eyes widen with disbelief.

"You're not serious?" She gasped, suddenly sitting up, not believing what she had just heard. Despite the fact that he had accepted another man as her husband, she watched his gaze helplessly dip to her full breasts as they heaved with emotion. No! This can't be happening she thought with panic. Here they were in bed together and she was supposed to just say okay?

"I'm very serious. What we're doing---we can't keep doing this," he stated, quietly.

"Then do something about, Albert," she pleaded bravely, her hand trembling, reaching out to touch his arm.

"I have," he said, getting out of bed. Jesus, he thought, what the hell am I doing? He stared at her stricken face. His heart clinched with piercing pain as he stared at the sudden tears that welled in her huge eyes. He turned away from her, reaching for his pants.

"I will not marry him. I-I lo--" Good Lord, she cut herself off her hand grasping her mouth as he turned her way again, his face an unreadable wall of ice. She had almost told him that she loved him. She slowly got out of his bed, slipping on her robe that hung carelessly off of his chair.

"You were saying?" He asked, coldly, carefully, trying to keep his voice neutral despite the turmoil boiling within him. There was a wrenching pain filling him as he continued to gaze at her, he wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her that everything was all right. But he could not, did not dare to move toward her. Otherwise he would never trust himself with the words that he wanted to take back but could not. He watched her shake her head at him, as if suddenly stricken with silence.

"I don't have anything more to say to you!" She gasped out as the pain seared through her heart like a slicing knife. How could he stand there before her so coldly, as if nothing mattered between them, she thought as the tears fell from her eyes. She wiped at them needlessly, still staring at him as she slowly backed away from him, clutching at her robe toward her as if to ward him off.

"You will marry him, Candy," he stated solemnly, "we cannot continue this situation the way it is and it is the least I can do for you," throwing on his shirt before striding to the door. He looked back at her standing in the middle of his room like a lost waif; a scowl erupted across his face. He turned his back on her, opening the door to his room and leaving her to collapse in a forlorn heap.

He was gone for no more than four hours. Riding the Loita Plains on his steed at breakneck speed, trying to erase her hauntingly beautiful face from his mind. How could she hope for more than his arms at night? It was all he could give her. He could not give her more than that, he told himself a thousand times over. His heart or what was left of it, he could not afford to loose it again. There was no such thing as love, only lust.

But Candy was not Catherine. She was far from the little, conniving bitch Catherine had been. A beautiful, deceiving witch is what Catherine had been. She had enticed him with the pleasure of her body and then threw his proposal back into his face when he could not possibly meet the expectation of the lord who had proposed to her. The last laugh had been on her of course. Catherine married her old earl, who in return did not die right away as predicted, but lived on for another five years. Unbeknownst to Albert, Uncle Allen had named him the only known heir to the Audrey fortune. He had inherited the entire Audrey fortune, from the title of a marquis, the ancestral home in Scotland, the banks and to the many estate holdings in London, New York and Chicago.

And Candy…. Candy Candy…. Candice White Audrey. He closed his eyes for moment, remembering the first time he had seen her, crying so dreadfully on that tiny hill. How beautiful he had thought her then, even for a child. He had been no more than a teenager then; he smiled wistfully into the hot breeze whistling through his ears. He had begged his uncle before he passed away those many years ago to adopt the little, golden girl with the sad, green eyes and sprinkle of freckles across her nose. How was he to know, even speculate, that she would grow up to become so breath-takingly beautiful that he had such a hard time relinquishing his tenuous hold on her to another.

He rode back to the ranch with hopes in piecing together Candy and his relationship. The servants, James and Dom were in an uproar when he arrived.

"She's gone!" Dom angrily glared at Albert as he dismounted from his horse.

"What? What do mean she's gone?" He snapped back at the man he did not particularly care for but had put up in his house for the past weeks.

"She left this note for you," James handed the letter to Albert. James recognized one of those grim sneers on his friend's face again; "I found it in the library. Dom and I were just getting ready to depart for Nanyuki."

Albert opened and skimmed through the letter, muttering an oath in the process.

"What did she say?" Dom asked, impatiently.

"None of your damn business!" Albert exploded, striding back into the house, bellowing sharp orders at the scattering servants.

Chicago, Illinois

A month later….

"My lady, there is a young woman asking for Terry and you at the door," Roger the valet, said to Susanna. She was currently entertaining two visitors in the parlor. Susanna frowned, wondering who as at the door. She stood and excused herself from the group of women, slightly limping to the door. Terry had commissioned a special man-made leg to be made for her from a brilliant doctor who also lived in Chicago. Thanks to the hard work and craftsmanship of the leg, she was nearly able get around with only a slight limp. It certainly made taking care of their newborn daughter, Corina, a lot easier for her, their wet nurse and Terry.

"Candy!" Exclaimed Susanna when she reached the doorway, to see the young lady standing in her foyer. Immediately, her wide eyes went to Candy's slightly rounded stomach.

"Susanna, I'm sorry for barging in on you and Terry. But I had no where else to go!" Candy cried out, the tears once again escaping from her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear!" Susanna came forward, her hands reaching out to the other's whose was trembling.

"Please, come into the library." Susanna ushered Candy into the library.

Candy smiled gratefully to the other woman. She wiped the wet tears from her face, knowing she was being over dramatic. She thought that even after a month on the ship that she should have cried all her tears over Albert. But it while she was the ship, did the doctor inform her of her pregnancy state and that she was already three or four months into the stage. Of course, she had been thrilled with the prospect of having her own child. More tears threatened to spill as she wondered how Albert would have felt, had he known that he was now a father. By God, even though she wanted to hate him for turning away from her and offering her to another man, she still loved him. She loved him with all her heart, even though she now knew that he did not return those same feelings. However, she was more than willing to raise their child on her own. She of course, wrestled with the thought of whether or not she should tell Albert. She knew however, that would eventually have to tell him.

Her hand closed over her stomach, protectively.

Susanna, who understood immediately how Candy was feeling, did not overlook the gesture. Gently, she asked, "It's Albert's isn't it?"

Candy nodded, looking up at the woman. "I love him so much, Susanna," Candy began sobbing again.

"Oh my dear," Susanna said again, sympathetically, taking her cold hands into hers. "Does he know?"

Candy shook her head negatively, still crying, "I ran be-because he doesn't love me."

"Oh Candy, Terry will not be pleased when he finds out…." Susanna muttered just as the library chair swirled around from the desk to reveal a frowning Terry.

"No, I'm not pleased…." Terry replied angrily before the two startled women. "He used you, didn't he?" He demanded, then without waiting for her answer, exploded, "that bastard!"

PRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT1"


End file.
